I Want my Phone Back!
by Anime Forever999
Summary: Naruto's just your average guy, likes hanging out with his friends, chases after girls, spends most of his time outside, he's never done anything too bad. So what on earth did he do to end up swapping phones for a week with a handsome, annoying bastard who cant say something nice no matter how hard he tries. This will definitely be a summer he wont forget. AU NaruSasu
1. My Phone, your Phone

**My Phone, your Phone**

Naruto walked through the slightly crowded lunch hall leisurely as he casually whistling a happy tune. He was in a very good mood today as, very soon, his god father, an annoying pervert that goes by the name of Jiraya, would call or text him to tell him whether or not he could go on the week long camping trip with his uncle Iruka.

He hurriedly slipped his phone out of his orange jacket pocket and immediately searched it for any messages or calls he may have missed. He made his way through the room, skilfully dodging people while his eyes were still glued to his phone, but stopped abruptly when something came running into him at full force, making him crash painfully to the ground.

His eyes were screwed shut due to the impact and were hazily opened to find the cause of his sudden fall, only to find a large tuff of black hair splayed across his broad chest. The hair looked silky and very thoroughly looked after which made him feel the need to touch it and test its softness, but he restrained himself as he felt the extra weight that had been on him, being lifted.

Once the other teen was fully up he pulled himself off of the ground and dusted off the small amount of dust that was probably covering his backside. He looked up from his task when he heard a harsh growl coming from in front of him. There stood a very pale, very handsome, and very angry raven haired boy that didn't seem too happy about the seconds' earlier collision.

"Tch, idiot, watch where you're going," he hissed rudely at the blond opposite him. Naruto fumed, he did not like being accused, especially for something that wasn't fully his fault, "don't you dare blame me for all this you bastard! Maybe next time you should watch where you're running!"

For a few seconds, they glared at each other, both trying to get the other to back down, but both failing miserably. The raven opened his mouth to retort when the faint, but loud sounds of squealing girls were heard in the distance, slowly but steadily coming closer.

His open mouth snapped shut instantly as his already pale face paled significantly more, Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, was he not getting a snarky comeback? "Oi, bastard, are you ok?" the other seemed surprised by the question and made a shocked face, as if he didn't expect it and quickly wiped his face back to a scowl before nodding and mumbling out a small "I'm fine".

The moody boy was about to walk away abruptly when Naruto caught sight of something on the floor out of the corner of his eye and grabbed the other teen's arm before he could leave. This earned him an annoyed glare from the raven which he countered with an equally annoyed glare, "just wait a sec," he bent down, one arm still gripping the slightly taller guy's arm, the other reaching to pick the object off of the floor. "Here." Naruto said in an aggravated tone, roughly shoving a phone into the mystery boy's hand.

The raven looked down at his hand in shock before pulling his arm out of Naruto's grip and searching his jean pockets. When he found that his phone was not in there he smoothly slipped the item in his hands into one of them, Naruto watched him in amusement, "you're welcome" he snorted out, noticing he wasn't going to get a thank you.

"Whatever," the other boy scoffed, because of his short temper, the blonde was just about to hit him when the annoying squealing was heard in the distance again. He turned to face it, getting annoyed at it more than the bastard behind him.

When the noise subsided and he didn't find anything he turned back to face the raven, only to find the space once occupied, empty! Naruto was officially livid, how dare that bastard! He was about to stomp off to his last class when he saw another phone on the ground.

He picked it up and checked it, it was his, he pressed a random button but it wouldn't turn on. He shrugged it off as being dead and slipped it back into his orange jacket pocket before walking off to math class, oh the joy.

* * *

"I'm home" he shouted into his empty house. Jiraya, as usual, wasn't home yet so he grabbed whatever food he could find from the counter top and plopped down onto his worn out couch. He dumped his bag on the floor and leant back onto the soft leather, he closed his eyes and sighed, school was finally over for the summer, now he could rest.

He already had his whole summer planed out, first he would go on a nice camping trip with his uncle Iruka, who wasn't really blood related but was still family, to Naruto he was like the father he never had.

Once he came back from camping, him, his best friend Kiba, and his other friends Shikamaru and Chouji would hang out for the rest of the summer, playing pranks, eating various foods, and, just for Shika, some cloud watching.

Yup, he had it all planned out, and nothing would ruin this summer for him. He opened his eyes and sat up from his relaxing pose, digging through his cramped pockets for his phone. Once it was finally out he pressed the middle button on his touch screen and instantly groaned when he remembered that his phone was dead when he picked it up after an infuriating experience that he would much rather forget.

He hopped up from the couch and stepped over his bag making his way towards the creaky stairs; he shook all thoughts of a certain bastard out of his head and opened the door to his bright orange room. He walked over to his cluttered desk and hooked his phone onto it before flopping face first onto his light blue bed to take a much needed nap.

* * *

He woke up with a start at the sudden beeping of his phone, his head shot up from the mattress, his arms trying, but failing to support his sudden movements which ended in him collapsing on the floor next to his bed in a daze. He slowly lifted himself off of the floor and into an awkward standing pose; he shook his head to rid it of its dizziness and made his way towards his desk, where his phone lay.

He lazily picked it up and glanced at the screen as he pressed the button, he watched as the screen vaguely lit up and showed him the picture of a full battery telling him his phone was now full charged. Carelessly ripping his phone off the charger, he went back to his bed and lay on his back, the phone position above his head.

He turned it on and waited, the screen flickered to brightness and he stared at it in awe, didn't he have a lock? He shook it off as his phone malfunctioning and focused on it; the background was completely white, now he was confused.

When did he ever have such a boring background like that? He went to his contacts in mild panic and found it completely empty apart from, 'Father,' 'House,' 'Itachi,' and 'Mother.' His grip on the phone loosened as he came to a conclusion.

This wasn't his phone.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys i hope you like my new fic, if you enjoyed reading this please follow, favourite and/or review and check out my other works. :D**


	2. Yay, Friendship!

**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter nothing much happens except the revealing of the phones though.**

Thank you: **VampireDoll666, abbie pain, myownperson2010667, and xdevil-childx** for favouriting.

Thank you: **AkumasFate, Himurilla, VampireDoll666, jasono346, killerkity, loveunaruto, myownperson2010667, valune, and xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx** for following

**Review replys at the bottom XD**

* * *

**Yay, friendship!**

A hard phone colliding with his face brought Naruto out of his musing. He threw the contraption to the other side of his bed and held his nose, groaning from the pain. He sat up and stared accusingly at the device, he slowly rubbed his hurting nose before removing his hand completely and reaching over to claim the phone.

He sat the phone in-front of him, crossed his legs and stared at it. Minutes passed and he just sat there until he started pulling at his hair and groaning in frustration, why the hell did he have someone else's phone? More importantly, where was _his_ phone?

He was seriously confused; he had his phone with him for the whole day. He never put it down, gave it to someone or dropped it, well except for that incident today in the... he slapped his forehead in annoyance.

Was this seriously happening, did God hate him, is that why he made him give that bastard his phone? He sighed as he fell back into his bed, turning so he could bury his head into the duvet. Naruto was confused; he didn't know what to do in these kind of situations, should he call the guy? Should he tell someone? But who would he tell?

He started to get annoyed at himself for thinking all of these stupid questions that would never be answered. Naruto jerked in surprise when he heard the phone ring, he sat straight up when he heard the plain ringtone that comes automatically with the phone.

What kind of boring guy was that bastard? He crawled the short distance to the phone and peered at the name of the caller, it read 'Itachi'. He pondered for a while on what to do before hanging up, this 'Itachi' was probably some sort of family member as he is one of the few people listed in the contacts, and Naruto didn't want him freaking out about some random person having the bastard's phone.

He sat there for what, to him, felt like a few minutes, but was actually about half an hour, once again staring at the phone before making up his mind, he picked it up carefully, turned the screen on, and dialed in his own phone number.

He counted to three quietly before pressing the call button and softly pressing the phone to his ear. The phone rang for a few minutes and he sucked in a quick breath when the phone was finally answered.

"Hello?" and there it was, the rich sounding voice of the one and only annoying bastard.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't having a very good day today. First, he woke up late (nobody in his family bothered to wake him up) which resulted in him missing half of his first lesson and receiving his first detention, on the last day of school, total bummer.

Then he was chased, as usual, by the annoying girls in the school who couldn't take a hint and see that he would _never_, go out with them, and today there were more girls than normal, because apparently when it's the last day of school there's more of a chance that he'll go out with you.

As if that wasn't enough, he had to run into a stupid blonde idiot who had managed to piss him off by just opening his mouth and had almost got him caught by those rabid fan girls. Also, when he came home from his dumb detention to rest, his brother started hounding on him about not picking up the phone.

Yup, today definitely wasn't Sasuke's day.

He marched straight up to his room as soon as he had pried his brother off and proceeded to dump his stuff down by his table and pull out the chair to start on his summer homework. He liked to get it done early.

He pulled out his History books first and was just about to get started when something his brother said finally caught up to him, he didn't answer his phone. He removed his phone from his pocket, and thought about what happened in the lunch hall for the umpteenth time that day.

He had to stop, he was thinking about that damn idiot too much for his liking, he brought the phone to his face and was about to press the on button when he sighed, his phone was probably dead, like always, there was no need to worry about it. He placed the phone on the table next to his History textbook and started on the homework that he was going to finish to perfection.

* * *

Sasuke had just finished the History essay and had finally found it acceptable enough was when his phone decided to ring.

He froze in his stretching position and stared at the device as if it had offended him; he was shocked because, 1) he thought his phone was dead, 2) if his phone wasn't dead, why didn't it ring when Itachi had called him, and 3) the only people who had his number were in the same house as him!

He brought his arms down to his side and sighed, there was no point in sitting there and doing nothing. He reached for the phone and slowly picked it up; he pressed the bright green sign on the screen and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver, still a little cautious about answering, when no one replied he asked again, "Hello?" there was a small chuckle on the other end, "oh, right yeah hi, sorry about that".

Sasuke scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, it wasn't a voice he recognized but it sounded strangely familiar, "who is this?" There was another laugh from the other end of the line, "aww you've forgotten me already? And I thought we were friend's ya bastard."

Sasuke froze, of course, it was that blonde idiot from lunch, how could he forget, "how did you get this number?" he questioned, was this guy a stalker? As if reading his mind, the other answered, "woah calm down dude, I not a stalker or anything, I have a legitimate reason for why I have this number."

Sasuke glared at his desk, "do not, call me, _dude,_" the blonde laughed again, "do you want to hear my reason or not... dude". Sasuke's glare darkened as he imagined the other teen laughing his head off, as if feeling the glare he added quickly, "I'm joking, I'm joking, calm down, can't you take a joke?"

Sasuke scowled, he really didn't like the blonde, "I _am_ calm," he hissed out, scowling more when he heard the blonde chuckle. "Yeah, suuuurrree you are," Sasuke sighed in defeat, normally he would fight back till he got his way but right now, he was tired and just wanted to finish his homework quickly before falling into a nice sleep. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh, oh yeah, well, you see, the thing is, you see the phone that you're holding in your hand right now?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together, confusion clearly written on his face, "yeah?"

"Well, that's my phone, and the phone in my hand is your phone, do you get it?" Sasuke shook his head, "no, I don't get it. How would we have swapped phones in the first place?" The blonde sighed before explaining, it pissed Sasuke off, "when we fell, or, when you pushed me dow-"

"I did not push you down; you just got in my way!" Sasuke uncharacteristically yelled into the phone, cutting off the idiot in the process.

He sighed again which pissed Sasuke off further, "at least let me finish. As I was saying, when I handed you a phone, it was my phone, when I picked up a phone and kept it, it was your phone. Do you understand?"

He was speaking as if explaining something to a toddler which irked Sasuke to no end, until he realized something, "so basically, this is all your fault."

There was silence at the other end of the line before he heard a small chuckle, "yeah I guess it is, sorry." Sasuke raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at this; he expected a huge explosion on the blonde's part.

"That's unexpected, I thought you would start an argument," there was another soft chuckle, boy did he like laughing, "even I know when I'm in the wrong bastard, never judge a book by its cover." Sasuke snorted, "unless the book's ugly on the inside too," there was a silence before the blonde burst out laughing loudly, it was so loud that Sasuke had to pull away from the phone and hold it at a distance.

When it died down he brought it back to his ear and listened for the next words to come, "ahh you're right, haha, y'know I thought you were some annoying stuck up bastard who couldn't take a joke but I guess I was wrong, huh." Sasuke smirked to himself, this guy was really interesting.

"Oh yeah dude, could you check my texts for me, I don't care about the rest but could you please look for one from a guy called 'Jiraya'?" Sasuke's eyebrows came together for the third time that evening as he mumbled, "I said don't call me dude," but he complied anyway.

He took the phone away from his ear and placed it on the table, putting it on speaker he clicked the little envelope sign on the screen and started to scroll through them. It didn't take long for him to find the most recent one from Jiraya and read it out to the other teen.

It read '_yeah sure whatever you damn brat. Go on your camping trip just don't cause any trouble for Iruka, ya hear?'_ he could hear the blonde cheering through the phone as he took it off speaker and brought it back up to his ear.

He was waiting for the blonde to quiet down so they could talk again when he heard his mother calling his name. He turned in his seat to face her when she walked in, "oh, Sasuke dear, who are you talking to?" she inquired eagerly, forgetting her initial purpose for entering his room.

"A friend." He replied quickly, not wanting to explain the whole 'phone situation' to his mum, the line grew silent, she smiled happily, "well, we are going out for a family dinner with some of your fathers colleges and won't be back till late. So when you're done on the phone, please get dressed and come downstairs, ok?"

He nodded quickly as she left his room and sighed, "aww, you said we were friends. I guess some bastards do have a heart." Sasuke shook his head at the blonde's banter, "shut up, I needed an excuse." He sighed, running his free hand through his hair, just what he needed, a stiff dinner, "I need to go now, we can talk tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah ok, I'm cool with that!" the other replied enthusiastically, he was about to hang up when an urgent shout stopped him, "WAIT!" he winced at the level of the noise, "what?" he asked in an annoyed tone, "what's your name?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, "your name, I haven't got it yet." His eyes widened, how could he forget to give that idiot his name? He was seriously not at the top of his game today! "It's Sasuke," he said slowly, and waited for a response, "hmmm, the name's Naruto, believe it!" He chuckled at Naruto's liveliness.

Naruto, huh? Not bad.

* * *

**Review replys:**

**xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx: **Thank you, neither can i cause honestly, i have no ide what the future holds for this story. O.o

**shia naru: **Yeah this story is more of a NaruSasu but Sasuke will get some seme moments in so dont worry about it ;D

**loveunaruto: **Thank you and your wait is over because here it is, my next chapter. XD

**AN: if you enjoyed this plz favourite, follow and/or review thanx :D**


	3. A Week, Really?

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, its basically just a really long phone call with a little Uchiha family bit at the end XD**

Thank you:** yugiandyamifan, Arissa Zareki, sky6craZe** for favouriting

Thank you: **jasono346, GaaraFanGirl2014, yugiandyamifan, xXNexireXx, princessfirekiss, and sky6craZe **for following

**Review replys:**

**VampireDoll666: **well yeah, Naruto's dumb,(no offense Naru-chan) and Sasuke was reeeeaaally off his game so he didnt think to ask.

**GaaraFanGirl2014:** Thank you, it loves you for reading it :D

**valune:** it really is fate isnt it and sorry im probably going to take their relationship slow but then in one random chapter theyre just gunna kiss out of nowhere (joking XD... maybe ;))

* * *

**A week, really?**

Naruto was outside when the phone first rang. It sat on his bunk, buzzing away with its boring ringtone like it was nobody's business. When the phone rang again he was still outside, and when it rang the third time, he was lazily day dreaming right next to it, and jolted violently when it rang.

He picked it up in a hurry, not bothering to check who it was, "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service?" he answered in a happy go lucky tone and heard an angry growl in return, "what the hell you idiot!" Naruto chuckled at the angry tone of his new 'buddy'.

"Oh, hey Sasuke wazzup?" he asked casually, ignoring the angry tone coming from the other teen. "Don't 'wazzup' me! I've been trying to call you all day, where have you been?" the blonde tried to stifle a laugh as he slapped his free hand over his mouth.

His efforts however, were wasted as Sasuke had heard the quiet laugh, "why are you laughing?" he hissed into the phone, obviously not liking the blonde's attitude. "I-it's just that," he took a breath to calm himself but it didn't help much. "You sound so much like a clingy girlfriend or something!" he exclaimed before bursting into laughter once again, not forgetting to mimic Sasuke between breaths. "Shut u-"

"I've been calling you aallll day!" the blonde chimed in a high squeaky voice, "shu-"

"where have you been?"

"sh-"

"don't 'wazzu-"

"SHUT UP! God, you're so annoying! Are you going to answer the question or not?" Naruto's wild laugh slowly calmed into a tame chuckle then a small sigh, "why do you want to know?" Naruto questioned, slightly enjoying the fact that he was riling up the other boy. Sasuke sighed dramatically, something he wouldn't usually do, "well, we need to organize a place to meet up."

"Hmmm, why do we need to do that? Do you want to see me that badly?" the blonde asked with a wiggling eyebrow that rose with a grin when he heard a deep chuckle from the phone. "No you idiot. We need to swap phones," Naruto froze before coughing awkwardly into his free hand, "uh, about that, I can't."

He said hesitantly. Sasuke brought the phone back from his ear and stared at it for a few seconds in confusion before pulling it back and resting it softly on his cheek, "why not?" The blonde let out a chuckle, "it's a funny story actually, I'm not in Konoha right now."

"then where are you?" Sasuke asked, not missing a beat. "uhh, Kiri (Hidden Mist)" Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief before he calmed himself and spoke slowly, "and why, may I ask, are you in Kirigakure?"

"I'm camping with my Uncle Iruka! Don't you remember the text Jiraya sent me yesterday?" Sasuke thought back to the previous day and almost slapped himself silly for not asking about it or asking to meet up yesterday; it's official, yesterday DEFINETLY wasn't his day.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going camping yesterday?" Naruto shrugged, fully aware the other couldn't see him, "you never asked." The raven sighed and shook his head a little, no point in fighting about it, "how long will your trip be?" he asked full of hope, which was quickly crushed when Naruto answered "a week."

Sasuke stilled in shock, his eyes slowly widening in realization before he internally let out a horrified scream, he would never show that idiot blonde any weakness. "Oh great, a whole week with an annoying dumbass like you holding onto my phone" he spat viciously Naruto's eye twitched in irritation, "and I get the joy of having a stuck up bastard handle mine!" he shot back equally as vicious. "Heh, retard,"

"asshole" they both glared at the empty space in-front of them, both wishing for the other to feel their death glare and both failing. "Whatever," the raven mumbled, breaking the silence in the process, "just don't go looking through my phone." he snapped in a huff.

Naruto kept the silence for a moment longer before giggling quietly, "there's nothing to look _at_" he stated in an amused tone, immediately forgetting what they were arguing about. "And how would you know that?"

Sasuke asked unhappy about the blonde's prejudged decision about his phone, "dude, I can just tell from your background, white? Seriously?" He could hear the other teen scoff in vague anger. "I told you not to call me dude," Naruto chuckled again; he seemed to be doing that often, "would you prefer bastard then?"

"Hn, anything's better than dude." Naruto could feel a grin creeping onto his face, "does little Sassy-kins not like his nickname?" the growl from the other end of the phone gave him his obvious answer, "don't push it Uzumaki!" Naruto stopped for a while, lost in thought before he asked, "hey bastard, what's your last name?" Sasuke's anger halted for a moment, "why do you want to know?"

Naruto almost laughed at how his previous question was just turned on him, but refrained from doing so, "well you know mine so I wanna know yours." The raven nodded in understanding before an evil smirk covered his face; "what if I don't want to tell you?" his smirk grew wider when a pathetic whimper could be heard from the device. "Come on Sasuke, you have to tell me!" Naruto practically begged through the phone. "No."

"Please!" Sasuke had a smug look on his face as he rejected each one of Naruto's pleas. "Fine! If you want to be a bastard, be my guest!"

Sasuke held back a laugh as he imagined the blonde with a cute pout on his face... he backtracked... cute? Did he seriously just think that? He shook the foreign thoughts from his head and focused on the quickly dwindling conversation.

"Uchiha," he shot out, not wanting to lose this conversation, it was the first time in a long time that he had actually had a conversation with someone else of the same age group, "huh?" he could hear Naruto say, he chuckled loudly, "my last name idiot, didn't you want it?"

Naruto smiled widely and jumped up from where he was sitting to bounce around the room, "yeah it is, Uchiha... that really suits you." The raven laughed a little louder, "thanks, it'd be a major bummer to have a last name that didn't suit me, I'd probably get bullied," there was a few seconds silence before both of the burst out laughing, tears threatening to spill from Naruto's eyes as a smile threatened to breach Sasuke's face.

Once they had calmed they just sat there in silence, each relishing in their own thoughts, "hey Sasuke, did I get any texts?" Naruto asked, already missing access to his own phone, "yeah, that's partly what I called for, your phone has been going off nonstop and most of it is from some Kiba guy." Naruto nodded, "he's my best friend, what did he say?"

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and began searching the texts, he put the phone on speaker and gave a summary about all of them, they were mainly 'have fun camping' texts, but Kiba just had to be extra.

There was a small silence when they were done, "hey, who's Itachi?" Sasuke's eye's narrowed, "how do you know him?" Naruto fidgeted slightly at the serious tone in his voice, "well he called yesterday so I was just wondering."

"oh... he's my brother." Naruto blinked in surprise, "you have a brother! I never knew" Sasuke shook his head at the idiot, "we just met yesterday you dolt, of course you never knew."

The blonde gave a small laugh, he was about to respond when he heard Iruka calling his name, "ah, my services are being requested, I'll talk to you later Sasuke," the other teen frowned; he didn't want Naruto to go. Huh? He didn't want him to go? What was wrong with his mind today? "Hn, bye moron,"

"Bye asshole." He hung up and stared at the screen of the phone before sighing and putting it down.

This was going to be a long week, heck, maybe even a long summer.

* * *

**Omake**

The Uchiha family were just finishing dinner, unlike the normal four there was only three, the father Fugaku, mother Mikoto, and oldest son Itachi. The youngest son, Sasuke, had finished early and rushed upstairs with the excuse that he had to make a phone call.

They were eating in silence, normally there would be small chatter and laughs, but that was only when Sasuke was present, when he wasn't they didn't know where to start in a conversation. They were eating peacefully till Mikoto remembered something that may interest the other two men in the room.

"Honey, Itachi, listen to me." They both turned simultaneously to face her, curious as to why she started talking, "little Sasuke has a friend!" she squealed happily as the jaws of the two men dropped, Sasuke having a friend was quite uncommon (or very nonexistent).

"He has a what?" Itachi asked while quickly cleaning up the food that had fallen from his mouth, "a friend! Isn't that great? Yesterday he was talking to his friend on the phone and... he smiled!" Once again, the jaws dropped, Sasuke being happy and actually smiling was very, very rare.

It was Fugaku who spoke up this time, "are you sure he was smiling?" she nodded enthusiastically, "maybe, he was planning to... kill someone?" Mikoto scowled at her husband, "do you have no faith in your own son?"

Fugaku sighed and was about to reply when a shout from upstairs broke into their very interesting conversation, "SHUT UP! God, you're so annoying!" They all turned their heads to look upstairs then they gave each other knowing looks. Itachi stood up, "I think we should go look."

Mikoto shook her head disapprovingly, "I don't think we should pry, whatever he does, we shouldn't interfere." Fugaku looked between them before standing with Itachi, which made his wife give him a shocked look.

"I care for my son's safety Mikoto, if he's getting mixed up in something I want to help," she gave her husband a hard look which almost made him flinch and rose from her seat and headed for the stairs, the other two trailing close behind.

When they reached Sasuke's door it was closed and they decided opening it would be too risky so they pressed their ears hard to the door and could vaguely hear his conversation, "Why do you want to know?" they heard him ask, "what if I told you I didn't want to?" they almost gasped at the playful tone in his voice when he refused the pleads.

Mikoto felt like fainting when she heard faint sniggers coming from her son's mouth, "Uchiha," they heard his say after a moment of silence. "My last name idiot, didn't you want it?" They heard another laugh, this one a bit louder than the first it made Fugaku smile at the sound.

"Thanks, it'd be a major bummer to have a last name that didn't suit me, I'd probably get bullied." Itachi cringed at the bad joke his brother threw out there but easily looked over it when he heard the angle like laugh spill from his lips. Oh, what _they'd_ all kill to see his face at that moment.

They decided that they had heard enough and left before they could catch more of the conversation. When they were sitting back at the table, Mikoto gave the others a sly grin, "told you! My little Sasuke made a friend!"

* * *

**AN: Hoped you all liked it please follow favourite and/or review **


	4. Annoying Ringtones and Prying Brothers

**AN: merry Christmas everybody i hope you get many amazing presents and hav a great day! i hope you like this chapter.**

Thank you: **MushiMonsters1, ArcticIllustrator, loveunaruto, madame , shinobi101, Ominous07 and Miyuusen **for favouriting.

Thank you: **titania-tenshi, Surii And Katsu, Hopefulblessings, ArcticIllustrator, madame , JustFabulous, Princess Sin, Lingo10, Amy-sama90, IsabeauAD, Rei20021, Megusiq, yaoi-creap, Ominous07 and RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions** for following

**Review replys at bottom XD**

* * *

**Annoying Ringtones and Prying Brothers**

Sasuke slammed the door behind him with a sigh of relief, today he had gone to the library to do some casually studying, just because he was on holiday, didn't mean it was ok for his grades to drop. So there he was in the library, studying and casually chatting with a fellow honour student, Neji Hyuuga when Naruto's phone starts ringing non-stop with texts and he didn't know how to put it on silent since he never felt the need to before, and because of the annoying ringing, he was kicked out of the library and had to walk home with the phone in his pocket ringing quite loudly.

People stared at him strangely and it had to be one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him, and he didn't _do_ embarrassed. He walked up the stairs, quickly greeting his parents, and made his way towards his brother's room, determined to find out how to work the stupid device. He stopped outside the room and was about to knock but stopped, wouldn't it be too embarrassing? He was convinced his brother would laugh in his face for a good half an hour before actually helping him.

He looked down to the handle, either he went inside or he never went out for the rest of the week... he slammed open the door with new found determination, "Itachi, I need your help with something," he stopped at the entrance of the room and peered at his brother who was working on his computer. He turned in his wheelie chair and faced Sasuke, he looked from his brother to the door and sighed, "there is a thing called knocking, Sasuke, you should try it sometime."

Sasuke snarled, "very funny Itachi," Itachi stared at his brother for a moment longer before sighing again, this time more dramatically, "is that any way to ask a favour little brother? Where did I go wrong in raising you?" Sasuke glared menacingly at him before sighing and crossing his arms "can you help me please," he gritted out between his teeth.

Itachi raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow (they get their eyebrows done together) at his brother, "wow little brother, you seem to have learnt manners, maybe this new friend of yours is an angel sent from above."

* * *

AT THE CAMPSITE:

"aachoo," Naruto rubbed his nose with one of his fingers, "hmm, maybe that bastard Uchiha is talking about me," he shrugged before going back to his previous activity of fishing.

* * *

Sasuke scowled returned to his face, "what new friend?" he asked cautiously already dreading what would come, "oh come on Sasu-chan, don't play dumb. The friend you've been talking to on the phone for the past few days."

He felt his eye twitch, this was one of the many reasons he didn't like asking Itachi for help, or talking to him for that matter. "First of all, DO NOT call me Sasu-chan," he said with utter disgust, his eye twitch increasing because of the smug look on his brother's face, "second of all, he's not my friend we just got into a situation which requires us to talk to each other at least once a day," he looked like a maniac as his eye twitch picked up speed at the superior smirk on his sibling's face, "and third of all, are you going to help me or not?"

Itachi paused before squealing with glee, "Oh, so he's a guy is he and what kind of _situation_? Do tell Sasu-chan,"

"That's it, I'm leaving," he said quickly before turning to sprint out of the room but before he could, his brother was out of his chair and across the room in seconds. He grabbed his brother's wrists and they headed downstairs towards the family living room "where are we going?"

Sasuke whimpered childishly while wriggling to get out of his brother's iron grip on his wrist, "isn't it obvious? I must tell mother and father about my amazing discovery," Sasuke groaned in defeat and let Itachi drag him around knowing he wouldn't get out of this.

They made their way into the room and saw their parents having light chatter on one of the many expensive couches in there, they walked up to them and stood before them and waited to be noticed. Mikoto looked up first, "ah, Sasuke dear, Itachi honey, what are you boys doing down here?" Sasuke cringed as he imagined the reactions of his parents... just like Itachi.

He gave one last effort to escape but the iron grip that was digging into his skin stopped him, "I found out some new information about Sasuke's friend!" As he expected, Mikoto squealed and Fugaku smiled in delight, "really? What did you find?" Sasuke sighed, they were talking like he wasn't even there and that irked him a lot, "helloo, I'm right here you know."

"it turns out he's a guy, and there's some sort of situation that they're both caught up in which requires them to talk on the phone at least once a day." He scowled at his older brother, was he really just ignored?

He opened his mouth to shout at his annoying sibling when an very, very annoying phone that had been ringing all day started to ring again, this time though, instead of a text it was a call and the sound of LMFAO 'I'm sexy and I know it' was ringing throughout the house.

All eyes turned to Sasuke and he flushed red, he quickly grabbed the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID and what a surprise, it was the one and only, annoying ass, Kiba Inuzuka. He rolled his eyes before promptly hanging up and roughly shoving the phone back in his pocket; he looked up to face his family and almost laughed aloud at the looks they were giving him.

A small snort from him brought them out of their daze, "I didn't know you liked that song Sasuke," his father said, breaking the awkward silence. He snickered a little, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, he held his other (now released) hand up as he turned away from them slightly, "just give me a minute," he muffled out a few small laughs into his hand before turning back to his family, who were staring at him in slight awe.

"I don't, I only have that ringtone because of a certain blond idiot."

* * *

AT THE CAMPSITE:

"aaaa aaaachhhooo," the blond idiot almost dropped his fishing pole because of the force of the sneeze, "seriously Naruto, maybe you should just go inside, you're not going to catch any fish," Iruka said worriedly, it was cold outside after all.

"Aww come on Iruka it'll be fine, it's probably Uchiha bastard just talking about me anyways," Iruka scrunched up his red nose in confusion, "Uchiha bastard?... That doesn't matter! Naruto you're not going to catch any fish!"

Naruto pouted, "and how do you know that?" Iruka sighed frustratedly; "you haven't put any bait on the line!" the blond brought the pole up and stared at the empty hook.

"... oh"

"Yeah!"

* * *

It was Mikoto who recovered first, "is this blond idiot the friend on the phone?" she questioned, breaking the other two men out of their stupor "the one I just hung up on, no. The one I was talking to the other day, yes."

"so he _is_ your friend then." Itachi stated smugly, "no he's not," Sasuke said with a frown, "Oh, so is he more than a friend?" Fugaku inquired, obviously getting into the conversation, "Dad!" Sasuke screamed, a blush creeping up onto his face, "it's ok Sasuke, we approve of those type of relations-"

"Stop it!" the younger son cried, cutting his father off in the process, "We're not in that kind of relationship!"

"Do you want to be in that kind of relationship?" His mother asked professionally, crossing her legs and locking her fingers over her knee she leaned forward with narrowed eyes, "Do you Sasuke?"

Itachi couldn't take it anymore, he broke down laughing, he fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to hold him as he doubled over with laughter. Sasuke glared at his brother but if you looked closely you could see the small smile playing at his face.

He turned and stormed out of the room, "you people are crazy!" he shouted at them over his shoulder but before he fully left the room his mother called after him, "acceptance is the first step to a successful relationship Sasuke!"

He didn't bother turning around as he stormed out the room and up the stairs, leaving his hysteric family behind. Once he got to his room he slammed the door shut and leant against it. "I am NEVER asking Itachi for help again!"

(If you were wondering Sasuke found out how to put his phone on silent through the glorious internet and Naruto never caught a fish :'( poor Naru-chan)

* * *

**Review replys:**

**VampireDoll666: **Yes, yes he did, i'm glad you understand that. O.o

**Hopefulblessings: **Thank you very much for loving this, a lot is going to happen when Naruto gets back i wrote that spying part on a whim, i didnt know whether to go with the happy bubbly family or the dark brooding so i just chose happy and bubbly so im very glad you like it. :D

**GaaraFanGirl2014:** Thank you, im sure this story loves you back! ;D

**loveunaruto: **Yup, very much NaruSasu, thank you for liking it. :)

I'm very happy you like my humour i wasnt sure about that either but i'm glad i did it and i'll try update as fast as i can... from now on. ;)

**Guest:** Thank you, i also think they are quite dysfunctional but cute. :)

**Dragon77:** Thanks, im quite liking how he turned out too. :-)

**Megusiq:** Thanks and yes they are very funny. :-D

**RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions:** Thanks~ his family is very supportive, *wink wink* if u know not what i speak of read chapter above ;-D

**Thank you for all the favs follows and reviews and if you havent already done it then please do, it really does motivate me XD**

**AF999 OUT **


	5. Tomatoes or Ramen?

**AN:IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. THANK YOU XD**

**Hope you like this chapter :D**

Thank you: **Kiersten8211, AirOfGrace, The-Unknown-Being, teamuriah12 and nex2213** for favouriting.

Thank you:** Itooshi Koneko, Zeus'sSins, Kiersten8211, AirOfGrace, deadmaster91-sama, The-Unknown-Being, kei-kanna-chan and teamuriah12** for following.

**Review replys at bottom XD**

* * *

**Tomatoes or Ramen?**

It was the third day since Naruto had gone camping and Sasuke had, had enough! It was driving him completely and utterly crazy! He picked up the phone for the umpteenth time that hour and immediately rang his phone.

As soon as the phone was picked up he shouted down the receiver, "Naruto Uzumaki! Control your best friend, he has serious texting problems!" there was a short silence, "h-hello?" Sasuke paused, it was a voice, but it wasn't Naruto's voice.

Since Sasuke is a smart person he figured that there was only one other person that would be able to answer the phone at that moment, "is this Iruka?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if he got the name right. "This is he, and who, may I ask, are you?" Sasuke blinked surprised, why couldn't the stupid blond have manners like this? "My name is Sasuke Uchiha sir. I am a close friend of Naruto."

Iruka hummed with understanding, "well Sasuke, just call me Iruka, and was that best friend you were talking about Kiba by any chance?" Sasuke stopped, he pondered on telling him or not, in case it would give too much away but shrugged and answered anyway, "yes, do you know him?" Iruka gave a small chuckle, "how could I not, he's basically texting Naruto every other second, it gets annoying quickly." The raven let a smirk grow on his face, he liked this man.

* * *

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he walked towards the cabin his friends Zabuza and Haku had let them use for their trip, as he walked closer he could hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from the inside. Was there a visitor? ...Naaa who would come visit someone way out in the woods.

He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him, "and when he was 8, I took him to the park and he got stuck on the slide because he was too scared to slide down. So then Jiraya climbed up there and just pushed him down!" he started laughing again, Naruto wondered who he was talking to, that story sounded really similar to something that happened in his childhood... What?

He immediately tried to rip the phone out of Iruka's hand but the man was too fast for him. He used one hand to hold Naruto down by his head and the other heald the phone far away. He put it on speaker, "Oh look here he is! Say hi to Naruto!" he chimed playfully to the phone. Naruto started struggling even more when he heard that familiar voice greet him, "Sasuke you bastard! Once I get a hold of you I'm gunna fuckin-"

"Naruto, you know what I say about swearing," the blond growled angrily at his guardian, "yeah Naruto, people who swear get pushed down slides. Oh wait, you were already pushed down one!" he could hear Sasuke break into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and he could feel Iruka shaking from holding his in.

Using this chance he grabbed the phone out of the older man's hand and promptly hung up on the laughing douche. He turned to his guardian and gave him an angry scowl, "why did you tell him that?" he growled, Iruka let out a small chuckle, "I never knew you had a friend like that Naruto, he's a very nice boy." Naruto glared at his uncle, "that didn't answer the question." Iruka, who was almost halfway out the door, turned to look at him, "I just wanted him to know some personal stuff about you in case you guys want to go a bit further than friendship," he explained with a wink before sauntering out the door.

He pouted at the retreating figure till he could no longer be seen through the netting on the door that sat there like a window. He looked down at the phone in his hand before moving towards his bed and flopping down onto it.

**Why did you call?-N**

Was the text he sent, he figured it would be easier than calling. He got a reply almost immediately.

**Your annoying friend Kiba wouldn't stop texting.-S**

Naruto smiled, Kiba could be a hell lot annoying sometimes, but that's one of the things he loved about him.

**Aww is lil' Sasu-chan afraid of an iddy widdy text?-N**

**At least I'm not afraid of slides.-S**

The reply was almost immediate and it made Naruto angry but amused at the same time.

**I was 8 you bastard! I've grown up.-N**

**And yet you still have the mind of a 8 year old. How sad.-S**

Ok, Naruto kind of expected that one; it was like he was asking to be insulted. He decided to change the subject before his raven friend riled him up too much.

**Iruka said he liked you.-N**

It took 43 seconds for Sasuke to answer... not that Naruto was counting or anything.

**I like him too, he seems like an interesting person, I would love to meet him someday.-S**

Naruto smiled.

**I'm sure he would love to meet you too.-N**

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto added another thing on.

**BTW, what else did Iruka tell you?-N**

He waited, and waited and waited, but no reply came. He stared at his phone for a good 15 minutes before he gave up on Sasuke answering him anytime soon. He sighed and ran a hand over his face; he hoped Iruka didn't say anything _too_ bad; he didn't want to give the guy a bad impression. Wait, why should he care what Sasuke thinks about him?

He thought about it for a moment longer, even though he had only _seen_ Sasuke once, he felt as if he knew him better than others and he really wanted to get to know him more and hang out with him even after they got their original phones back. A buzz from the phone in his hand brought him out of his thoughts.

**When you were 6, Iruka and Jiraya took you to a ramen stand for the first time and you ate so much that you threw it all up then went back to eat some more.-S**

Naruto sighed at the memory, ah the good days where there wasn't a worry in his cute little head.

**Ah, those are good memories, did he tell you anything else?-N**

**That's a ****_good_**** memory? No.-S**

**Yeah, any memory with ramen is a good memory.-N**

**Ramen is disgusting, how could you eat such a thing?-S**

Naruto gasped dramatically, his hands shook violently as the phone dropped onto his bed. He dialed the number as quickly as he could with his shaky fingers and held the phone up to his ear while trying to calm his trembling.

When the phone was answered he didn't give him a moment to speak, "HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE RAMEN?" he didn't bother waiting for an answer and immediately hung up on him and set the phone down. He closed his eyes and waited for the reply, when he heard the phone buzz he picked it up and read the text almost laughing at it.

**What the fuck is wrong with you? No wait; don't answer that, the list will be too long. Are you serious? Are you actually being serious? Or are you messing with me? Because if you aren't you've got a goddamn problem and need to get yourself checked out immediately.-S**

Naruto clutched his stomach and laughed like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't breathe properly, Sasuke was too funny for his own good. Now with fingers trembling from laughter he tried to text back.

**No Sasuke, you're the one with the problem, who doesn't like Ramen? Not me! In fact it's my favourite food.-N**

**That thing can't even be considered food; your favourite should be something like tomatoes.-S**

Naruto paused and stared at the message for a long time before replying.

**Wait... your favourite food is tomatoes?-N**

**Yes, what of it?-S**

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's defensiveness.

**Whoa there princess, keep your pants on, I didn't say anything about them. If anything, I should be the defensive one since you called my wonderful ramen a thing.-N**

**Yeah, it's so wonderful, that's why it gives you heart attacks.-S**

**Yup, that's right ramen is so wonderful that it makes people have heart attacks at the sight of it.-N**

**At the sight of the amount of fat in it.-S**

Naruto pouted.

**You're so witty Sasuke; you should be a comedian.-N**

**And you should be a clown-S**

**Yeah! And together we can be the witty clown duo!-N**

**Over my dead body.-S**

**That can be arranged dear Sasuke. *creepy laugh*-N**

There was another long pause, did Sasuke leave? Did he scare him? Because that would be hilarious if he did! Naruto thought to himself. He glared at the phone when it buzzed... darn.

**I got to go idiot, time for dinner.-S**

**Awww, Sasuke having a family dinner, how nice.-N**

**Yeah whatever I need to go, I'll speak to you tomorrow.-S**

**OK, bye Sasu-chan, say hi to your family for me! ;-D -N**

**Bye Naru-chan I will. :-) –S**

Naruto laughed at the reply he received; he set his phone aside and store at the ceiling, Sasuke was a lot different from what he had assumed him to be like and he was glad. He really wanted to meet Sasuke again but he was stuck on the camping trip.

He sighed and slapped a hand over his face, when did he start thinking of the trip as a burden? Was this because of Sasuke? Well he did know one thing, he wanted to find out exactly what the odd feelings he felt towards Sasuke were.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the dining room and sat at his usual seat at the table. He looked up to see everyone's eyes were on him, "what?" he asked irritatedly, "were you on the phone to Naruto? I heard laughing." His brother inquired, one eyebrow wiggled with every word, Sasuke sighed, they wouldn't leave him alone would they? "if you absolutely had to know yes I was on the phone to Naruto, we were texting and he says hi to all of you."

He was about to start eating when he heard a squeal come from his mother, he looked up to her to see her almost crying, "Sasuke dear, you were... texting?" he nodded, not sure where this was heading. His mother squealed again before turning to her husband, "Fugaku darling, our little Sasuke is socializing!"

The man nodded sharply before looking at his son proudly, "I am so proud of you son, you've made your father happy," Sasuke gave them a WTF look, were they serious? "I was just texting." He heard his brother sigh and he looked over to him, "exactly Sasuke, you were texting someone, for other's that would be a normal thing, for you, it's what I can only describe as a miracle."

Sasuke's face morphed into a scowl at his brother, he was about to reply when a buzz came from his pocket (it was on silent, thank god for Sasuke). He took out the phone and his family stared at him, waiting for him to answer, it was Naruto.

He put it to his ear, but before he could talk a shout came from down the line, "I forgot to tell you, TOMATOES SUCK!" The whole family stared at the phone, they had all heard what the boy had said and they feared for his life.

Nobody bad mouthed tomatoes in-front of Sasuke and got away with it, so they were tremendously surprised when Sasuke started laughing. It wasn't a soft laugh, no, it was full out hysterics until a small snort came out then he stopped.

There was a deadly silence before the rest of the Uchiha family burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, even Sasuke. They enjoyed this moment, it was one of their few family moments and they had Naruto to thank for it.

* * *

**AN: guys tell me, i wanna know what team are YOU? TEAM RAMEN or TEAM TOMATO? Review and tell me i want to know which is better, ramen or tomatoes. **

**BTW, im TEAM RAMEN!**

**Review Replys:**

**VampireDoll666:** Can i meet your family? I don't have enough insane people in my life. :'(

**GaaraFanGirl2014:** Thank you for loving it.

**Zeus'sSins:** I'm glad its funny i'm not very sure about my humour, thank you i liked the ringtone bit to, coz Sasuke's sexy and he knows it!

**Kiersten8211:** Im glad i was able to keep you entertained, i hope this chapter also makes you laugh.

**loveunaruto:** yeah in all the storys i read Fugaku's either the bad guy or is dead so i wanted him to be happy for once. :)

**sangelk: **Im very happy you like my story and think the Uchiha's are cute, i'll try and update faster. :D

**Dont forget to favourite, follow and/or review (TEAM RAMEN OR TEAM TOMATO) and please go vote on my poll, it will really help me out.**

**I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR XD**


	6. Time Flies when you're Having Fun

**AN: There are currently 6 people on TEAM RAMEN and 2 on TEAM TOMATO you can join one of these teams but so far TEAM RAMEN is winning so... YAY!**

Thank you: **ShadowMaster7, Interested Fan and moonlightclock** for favouriting

Thank you: **ShadowMaster7, WinterPrayerOfTheMoons, fireyhell and SM2TM **for following

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review replys at bottom XD**

* * *

**Time Flies when you're Having Fun**

The fourth day of his trip passed quickly for Naruto and he had never felt happier. He didn't hate the trip, he was actually enjoying it, but he didn't like how, because of it, he couldn't see Sasuke. Although in some ways he should have been thanking the trip since it gave him the chance to get to know the other boy.

Sasuke never called or texted on the fourth day and Naruto was really worried, he wanted to know if Sasuke got held up in something so he couldn't call, or if he just didn't want to speak to him again. Maybe the 'tomatoes suck' comment wasn't such a good idea, but he didn't regret it! He sat up in bed with a sigh, it was already the fifth day since he had stayed up till 3 in the morning. He looked over to Iruka who was sleeping peacefully and decided he didn't want to wake him, so he grabbed his phone and as quietly as he could, snuck out the door of the cabin.

He walked out into the cold night, shivering as he went, he was shirtless, the night shorts he wore hung loosely around his hips, threatening to fall with every step. He made it a far way away from the cabin and looked out onto the lake that was only a few steps away; his arms were tightly crossed over his chest as he shivered once more. Moving closer to the lake he leant on a tree and lifted his phone in-front of him, should he call Sasuke?

That was all he was thinking, lately all he was thinking about was Sasuke, and questions about Sasuke and it was pissing him off; he was the type of person to do things without thinking, not ask questions all the time! He turned the phone on and scrolled through the contacts till he found Sasuke's name (which didn't take long) and was about to press call when it started ringing. He almost dropped it in surprise but quickly caught himself; checking the name he found it was the person he was just about to call.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone, using his free hand to rub his cold arm.

"Hey." The other answered curtly; there was an awkward silence.

"Why are you calling so late?" the blonde finally asked, his eyes shifting from the ground to the scenery around him.

"I just wanted to let you know about all the texts and calls you got, I figured you would want to know."

Naruto nodded to no one in particular and Sasuke continued, "I'm calling late because I went on a outing for the whole day with my family and didn't come back until a few minutes ago." He nodded once more before switching hands and rubbing his other cold arm.

"What if I was asleep?" he asked lazily while shifting his bare feet on the muddy ground.

"Well I was actually hopping you were, then I would have the satisfaction of knowing that I woke you up at this ungodly hour."

He could tell the raven was saying this with a sly smirk and let out a chuckle, "Ya bastard." There was another silence.

"Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?" the blonde let another chuckle escape.

"Couldn't sleep." was his simple answer, he heard Sasuke snicker.

"What, homesick already?" he asked teasingly.

"Yup, I'm missing you so very much that it hurts to sleep." Naruto replied sarcastically.

A small yawn escaped his lips as he shifted his weight on the tree; his vision was brought back to the lake. "Why did you go on an outing with your family?" he heard Sasuke groan frustratedly.

"My stupid brother, that's why." He said in an aggravated tone, Naruto chuckled once more.

"You're going to have to do better than that" the raven sighed before explaining.

"My brother thought it would be a wonderful idea to have some family bonding time so he dragged us all out of the house and around the fucking country like we were some fucking tourists."

The blonde laughed as the other ranted, "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad. What did you see?" he asked hopefully, the trip couldn't have been that bad.

"That's fucking thing! I didn't see shit; he dragged us around too fast for me to get an actual, proper look at things!" Naruto paused before laughing hard, that must have been one of the most pointless trips ever.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Sasuke hissed through the phone, his bad mood showing clearly. Naruto calmed down and rubbed his frozen chest.

"It just sounds like a really pointless trip."

"Exactly!" Sasuke exclaimed, happy that someone got his point.

"But, it does sound like you bonded nicely with your family" There was a small pause and the raven mumbled back an answer childishly.

"I guess." Naruto laughed at his friend's attitude.

"See? So you have nothing to complain about, at least you have a family to bond with."

A hand slapped over Naruto's mouth as soon as the words came out, he never meant to say that; there was silence from the line and the blonde was silently freaking out, what if Sasuke teased him like others had done before, or he thought Naruto was trying to get pity out of him? He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the whisper that came through the phone.

"You don't have a family?" Naruto internally sighed with relief; at least he wasn't going to tease him; slowly, he looked up to the sky.

"No, my Mother died giving birth to me and my Father died in a car crash when he was on the way to the hospital for my birth." He said it firmly and nonchalantly, he had talked about his parent's deaths many times, although it was sad, he was used to it.

"What about Iruka? Isn't he your Uncle?" Sasuke asked, his voice still reduced to a whisper, Naruto's eyes drifted to the cabin where Iruka lay for a moment before focusing on the sky once more.

"Although we're as close as family, we're not related to each other." Naruto started counting the stars as the silence stretched out.

"Jiraya?" Sasuke's voice was trembling slightly.

"He's my god father, he was my Father's teacher and he's like a second Father to me, but we're still not related." Through the phone, Naruto could hear Sasuke's shaky intake's of breath as he tried to calm the tears welling up inside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The raven murmured, holding back a sob. Naruto felt a tear slip down his face, he reached up and touched it hesitantly, he hadn't cried for anything since he was 7, he learnt that crying was a way of exposing your weaknesses which let people get to them; yet there he was, crying silently for the boy that cried for him.

He let out a bitter laugh, "It's not your fault Sasu-chan, don't cry for me" there was a scoff.

"I'm not crying for you idiot and don't call me that." the raven replied with a small sniffle.

Naruto chuckled, "There's the bastard I know and love" his reply was a small chuckle that warmed Naruto's heart, a small, heartfelt smile grew on his face, he liked hearing Sasuke's laugh.

After that they talked for about half an hour before they hung up due to Naruto's growing frostbite; as the blonde made his way back to his cabin, he froze before laughing and carrying on, Sasuke forgot to tell him about his messages.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**VampireDoll666:** Your life must be one hell of a roller coaster ride then, it seems so interesting. Now i really want to meet you and your family! :D

**GaaraFanGirl2014:** Aww chucks, you're making blush! I'm very happy i make you laugh, don't hold them in though, that could be bad for you. O.o

**ShadowMaster7:** *Takes cookies* wow thanks, are these homemade? They're delicious! =D

**Ominous07: **Thank you, i try to make my job good + you are a great asset to team tomato. ;)

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons: **Do not fret young one, in this story, Naruto is definitely the seme. :)

**RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions: **Sasu-chan is adorable (don't let him hear you say that or he'll hunt you down) and i have added you to both the ramen and tomato team so don't worry, you just need to split yourself in half... simple. ;D

**Shiona Acitiu: **A good interesting or a creepy, weird, wanna kill interesting? I'm happy you laugh so i'll take it as a good interesting. B)

**Princess Sin: **Yes, their fight was quite entertaining, i was quite thrilled with the outcome of their little text battle, thank you for laughing. I'M WITH YOU, TEAM RAMEN RULES! (no offense team tomato) XD

**Perseus-Vulcan (Guest):** I am definitely going to keep going with this thanks for the support! =)

**Perseus-Viulcan (Guest): **(i didn't know if you were the same person or not) thank you for the love and i'm glad you thought it was humorous X)

**Interested Fan: **Yay Team Ramen! and tomato's a vegetable... i think. :]

**enrique lopez (Guest):** I am grateful that you think my story is worthy of a 5 star *sob* you're too good to me! :')

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **I totally agree with you, that's my new moto now, "TEAM RAMEN B***!" will forever live on in my heart. :']

**moonlightclock:** Thank you for laughing, it makes my day when people laugh at my bad humor so please keep it up. :-D

**loveunaruto:** Thank you, i'm happy it is thought of as humorous. :)

**Thank you for all those who favourited, follewed and/or reviewed (TEAM TOMATO OR TEAM RAMEN) and if you haven't already please do.**

**PS. Dont forget to vote on my poll! XD**


	7. The Horrors of Crying

**AN: Hey guys! i just spent the whole day re-reading the manga series Eyeshield 21 and remembered how awesome it is, so if you haven't read it, read it now!**

**TEAM RAMEN: 8 TEAM TOMATO: 4 Well, it looks like the teams have some new members but Team Ramen is still in the lead, YAY!**

Thank you: **Chibi-tenshi808, vwbuba, royalknights612 and TheQueenOfBlossom **for favouriting.

Thank you: **expectancy, KuroiKaizoku, FlamesOfASaphire, isRaven, royalknights612, 13bluetears and TheQueenOfBlossom** for following.

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review Replys at bottom :)**

* * *

**The Horrors of Crying**

When Sasuke woke up he felt horrible, he looked over to his bedside table and his alarm red I bright red letters 13:43 am. He groaned and fell back into his bed, crying himself to sleep at 5 o'clock in the morning probably wasn't one of his best ideas. Once he had hung up on Naruto, Sasuke had gone over their conversation on his parents over and over again and had started crying again; he couldn't stop and eventually had cried himself to sleep. He felt uncomfortable lying there so he sat up and got out of bed; he trudged over to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. One look at himself had him running back to his bed and hiding under the duvet, he knew he looked bad but he didn't think he would look that bad; this being what happens when you cry a lot and you're not used to it. He got comfortable in his bed again, he decided not to leave the confinements of his room till he looked and felt better and his emotions calmed down; he still wasn't over what Naruto had told him. Just as his eyelids were about to droop closed, his door was slammed open violently causing him to jerk under the safety of his duvet.

"Little brother wake up, you've been in here for too long. Father and Mother are worried." Sasuke didn't bother poking his head out of his safety and just listened to the sounds. By the number of footsteps he heard, he guessed that his whole family was there to see him, oh the joy.

"Sasuke dear, are you ok? Were we too rough on you last night?" the boy almost spluttered at how wrong that sounded but decided to hold it in.

"No, I just want to be left alone." He winced at the roughness of his voice, he was never crying again. He felt his bed dip and a hand was placed on his waist, he was facing the wall away from them.

"Son, are you sure you're ok? You sound like you've been... crying" Sasuke was getting frustrated.

"I didn't cry would you all just leave me alone!?" He heard a snigger.

"Aww Sasuke you're in denial, was it Naruto? Did Naruto reject you and make you cry?" At Naruto's name he snapped, he sat up in bed startling his Father and almost causing him to fall on the floor, they all stood and stared at his face horrified.

"Why is it so hard to get some alone time in this house?" he snapped at them. He was about to get out of bed and stomp out of his room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him; he looked up to his brother and was about to shout at him but froze at the serious face he held.

"Little brother, you look horrible." He scowled.

"Thank you, Captain obvious" Itachi shook his head, a frown marring his face.

"Seriously Sasuke, what happened?" Sasuke looked from one face to another before sighing; they all had the same look, filled with determination.

"Fine I'll tell you." Mikoto broke into a smile, Fugaku nodded and Itachi's look stayed serious; they all took a seat on his bed as he started. "Last night, as soon as we got home I called Naruto-" Mikoto squealed, interrupting the story.

"Sorry, continue" the boy nodded, and continued. "We started talking, he couldn't sleep so I teased him about being homesick and he said, he was missing me so much that it hurt to sleep-" another squeal, Sasuke sent a glare to his Mother, then his smiling Father then his smirking brother. "If I get interrupted one more time, I won't tell you the rest." They all nodded, "Ok, so as I was saying, after that he asked me why we went on an outing, I complained to him about it and he listened and joked at it a bit." He took a breath and watched his family's expressions before continuing, "He said it wasn't that bad since I got some family bonding done and I agreed, then he said I shouldn't complain since I had a family to bond with." Realization struck their faces instantly as Sasuke continued, "he told me that his Mother died giving birth to him and his Father died in a car accident on the way." He could feel himself tearing up; he kept his eyes focused on his hands as he finished up, "I asked about his Uncle and God Father but he said he was related to none of them, after that we talked some more and hung up. I cried myself to sleep because I thought about it too much." The tears were steadily dripping down his face, he wiped them away furiously with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked up when he heard sniffling, his Mother was also crying, Fugaku and Itachi stayed strong but had a gloomy look in their eye. It was his brother that spoke first.

"I haven't seen you cry in years little brother," Sasuke just glared at him.

"Now's not the time Itachi."

"It obviously is Sasuke; we need to talk about this, as a family." Sasuke scowled and looked back down to his hands.

"Didn't we already talk about this? What more is there to say? I already told you why I was crying so why can't you all leave me alone?" He was pulled into a hug from his Mother

"Sasuke, we aren't talking about that, we want to know the seriousness of the relationship between you and Naruto." His face scrunched up in confusion.

"What seriousness? We're friends, nothing more, nothing less." He pulled away from his Mother.

"Well Sasuke, your feelings towards the situation tell us that you want more than friendship from Naruto." A harsh glare was directed at his Father but he was allowed to continue, "Sasuke do you like this boy?" Did he like Naruto? Well he enjoyed talking and texting him, he liked teasing Naruto and he somewhat enjoys it when Naruto teases him. He like Naruto's laugh and he really want's to hear it in real life; he wants to see his face up close since he never really got a good look before. Does that mean he liked him? He nodded to his Father answering his question.

"I like him" His Father nodded before getting up off the bed.

"That's good enough for now, but think about it Sasuke, consider it and ponder on it because after all that thinking, you will come out with the answer you need." His Father left and the other two followed without a word, it was up to Sasuke to deal with how he felt.

* * *

The light hit Naruto right in the face, waking him instantly. He fruitlessly tried to go back to sleep and groaned in frustration when he couldn't. He sat up and grabbed the phone that was innocently lying next to him; the time read, 14:23 am he sighed and looked over to Iruka who was still sleeping soundly. He got out of bed slowly and made his way to the small kitchen area that couldn't really be called a kitchen and picked up two frying pans. Sniggering quietly he made his way over to Iruka, brought the pans apart and brought them together as fast as h- "boooo!"

"kyyaaahh!" Naruto screamed, dropping the pans on the floor before he could slam them together. He took a few steps back in fright and brought a hand over his heart to calm its wild beating; he glared at the man sniggering on his bed.

"What the actual fuck?!" he screeched.

"Good morning to you too Naruto. And you know what I say about swearing." Naruto scowled at the man before leaning down to pick up the pans.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Iruka watched as Naruto put the pans back and he slowly got out of bed.

"You made too much noise when you woke up so you woke me up too; you weren't quiet enough with the pans and I could hear your laughter when you were right next to me." He said with a yawn while stretching, "Oh, and by the way, you scream like a girl." The blonde scowled at him again.

"And you're not a very nice person" he muttered, Iruka laughed.

"Oh please, like I haven't heard that before." Naruto opened his mouth to retort but shut it when he heard his phone ring, he and Iruka shared a look before they both rushed for it. They both nosedived onto the bed but Naruto reached the device first.

"Hello?" he asked holding Iruka down with one hand.

"Hello? Is this Naruto?" the older man stopped struggling when Naruto made a confused face at the phone; the voice wasn't Sasuke's.

"Yeah, that's me, who's this?" there was a sigh of relief on the other end.

"This is Itachi, I'm Sasuke's brother." Naruto paused before nodding in understanding; he took his hand off Iruka's head and shuffled on the bed till he was seated comfortably.

"Yeah, Sasuke's talked about you, what's up?" There was a deep chuckle on the other end, it reminded Naruto of Sasuke's laugh, but Sasuke's laugh was nicer.

"My brother has talked about me? What did he say?"

"That you're an annoying asshole who's main purpose in life is to ruin Sasuke's." The blonde answered casually with a shrug, there was another chuckle on the line but his attention was on Iruka who was leaving the cabin.

"Oh, is that so, my little brother must trust you a lot if he said something like that to you" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"You think he trusts me?" There was silence.

"Well, you are the first person he has laughed for in years." He felt his heart skip a beat, slowly he lifted he free hand to clench at the shirt that hung above his heart. He didn't know what to say, was he really that special to Sasuke? He froze when he heard a familiar voice on the phone.

"Oi, Itachi, have you seen my ph-" there was a short silence and ruffling of clothes as a door slammed open.

"little brother, what a surprise, do you need something?" Naruto almost laughed.

"Why do you have my phone!?" he heard Sasuke shout.

"Oh, this? I never noticed." The blonde let a small giggle slip.

"Who are you calling?" Sasuke demanded, Itachi chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you sound like a clingy girlfriend?" The blonde laughed hysterically.

"That's exactly what I said!" he exclaimed between breaths. He heard Sasuke growl and a lot of scuffling.

"Shut up idiot!" was the last thing he heard before he was hung up on. His laughs died down slowly, the hand holding the phone fell limply by his side; the other clenched his shirt tighter,

"What is this feeling?" He asks softly, plopping back down on the bed with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Review replys:**

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **I am sorry for putting you in an embarrassing situation *bows deeply* i hope you can forgive me and carry on reading my fic + i hope nobody you knew saw you or that would have been extremely awkward. ;)

**RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions: **oh jesus, i have no idea hat goes on in that brain of Naruto's! He could have said that on purpose since he is one sly guy. Try your best at the splitting! I have a friend who can do it, do you want me to introduce you?

**expectancy: **Yup, Itachi has officially made that his life goal as you can see in the chapter above. BTW, congratz on joining team tomato, you get a complimentary tomato gift basket filled with all your favourite tomatoes!

**valune:** Sasuke already feels emotionally attached so he's going to cry when something sad happens to Naru-chan so yes, he is stupendously cute. Oh, love did slip out, how exciting! And yes, it does count, you are now an honorary member of team tomato!

**ShadowMaster7:** Your welcome *takes the cookies* sorry, i didn't see, i only copied the text... where my vote? :'(

**VampireDoll666: **Hey now! At least you have exciting times! You wouldn't have wanted to go on the trip, they basically spent their whole day in a moving car in silence, it wasn't pretty.

**Chibi-tenshi808: **Thank you, i do try my best to make them cute so i'm glad my hard work paid off! :D

**Shiona Acitiu: **Yay! Good interesting! Thank you! XD

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons: **Yup frostbite, it went straight to that since Naruto's practically immune to colds. And yeah that's what i meant, i just didn't know how to say it in a better way.

**JustFabulous: **Well i just want to say THANK YOU AND MY STORY LOVES YOU BACK! X) I am very grateful for your laughter and story love!

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka:** i feel like a power ranger now, "Team Ramen... UNITE!" *strike a cool pose*. Thank you court decision for confusing everyone's minds! Sasuke would probably approve, to him Tomatoes are the FRUIT of the Gods. Yeah you really should be, i dont have manny mottos but "TEAM RAMEN B***" is just stuck in there.

**Guest: **I'll try and go faster, in fact, i'm writing the next chapter right now! ;D

**13bluetears:** thank you for joining team ramen you get a complimentary ramen gift basket filled with all your favourite cup ramen! I am happy my story seems interesting to you, please keep reading! XP

**AN: Thank you to all those who favourited, followed and/or reviewed (TEAM TOMATO or TEAM RAMEN) if you haven't already then please do i would be very grateful. Also try the Manga/Anime Eyeshield 21 if you haven't already, i love it to bits!**

**PS. Dont forget to vote on my poll! XD**


	8. Time Slows when you're Bored as Fuck

**AN: I've stopped counting who's in which team now since i'm lazy so let's just say people like what they like and that's all there is to it. You can still say what team you are in, i just wont count it.**

**YAY, over 3,000 views, thanks guys, that makes me happy! :'D i'm crying tears of joy!**

Thank you: **MoonNaruSasu, MoonKissedDreamerEureka, SakuraSaku, sometimes love isn't enough, Dria37, blackangelgirl14, liliDreamer89, phantomlady13 and falsedfaith691 **for favouriting.

Thank you: **MoonNaruSasu, Chibi-Tenshi808, SakuraSaku, .946, sometimes love isn't enough, Dria37, TKM, liliDreamer89, phantomlady13 and falsedfaith691 **for following.

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review replys at bottom XD**

* * *

**Time Slows when you're Bored as Fuck**

Naruto hopped from one foot to the other, he was excited, tomorrow was the day he was going back home, he would finally meet Sasuke for the first time! Well, the second time, but they didn't meet properly the first time. He was walking back and forth in the cabin when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed behind him.

"Jesus Naruto, calm down. It's like you have ants in your pants or something." Iruka said with a small chuckle, the blonde scowled at him.

"Not funny Iruka! I'm just happy we're leaving tomorrow." The older man's face fell.

"I thought you were enjoying this trip." Naruto's eyes widened before he shook his head ferociously.

"That not it! I love this trip, it has been so fun, but I just really want to go back." A knowing smile crept up onto Iruka's face; he held a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Why? You want to see Sasuke that badly?" he thought about it before nodding.

"Actually, Yeah I do." Iruka raised an eyebrow before standing up and walking over to their not-really-a-kitchen kitchen and poured his coffee into a mug.

"Wow, you must reeeally like this guy." Naruto spluttered on the air as he gave a look to his guardian.

"I do not like him, we're just friends." Iruka looked over his shoulder at the blonde before rolling his eyes; he picked up his freshly made beverage and made his way over to where he previously sat.

"Suuuurrree, you just keep telling yourself that." He teased, patting Naruto's shoulder on the way, the blonde scowled at him before stomping out of the cabin.

"Whatever!" he shouted over his shoulder at the laughing brunette. Naruto stomped all the way down to the lake and sat by the edge; he wanted to dip his feet in so he took off his shoes and dunked his toes into the water. He shivered slightly as the cold water tingled between his toes. He played with it for a moment before checking the time on the phone and groaning with annoyance when it read that only a few minutes had passed. He decided to play some games on it and sighed when he searched it and found that the plain bastard had no entertainment apps. Naruto, being the great friend that he was decided to help Sasuke and download some really good games for the poor fellow and set some new high scores that he would never be able to beat. Once he had his fill of that he checked the time once again and fist pumped in the air, he had wasted an hour of time! This meant he was an hour closer to Sasuke! His thoughts made him sigh and slump forward and wiggle his frozen toes, why was he always thinking about Sasuke? He leaned even more forward as his fingers danced across the surface of the water.

"Sasuke," he whispered unconsciously.

* * *

The lone raven haired boy sneezed loudly in his seat drawing attention from others studying around him. They gave him strange looks before they continued their browsing in the library; yes, that's right, Sasuke Uchiha is currently in the library, again, since it is his one and only place to go when he leaves his house.

"Wow Uchiha, that was quite the sneeze you had there." Sasuke looked up from his book and his dark eyes were met with pale orbs.

"Hyuuga," he said with a nod of acknowledgement. The other boy took a seat and Sasuke could feel the eyes of another on him; he looked up once more and was met with another pair of pale orbs.

"Ah, this is my cousin Hinata, I was asked to be her guide while she visited for the summer."

"Hello." Sasuke nodded at her greeting and looked down at his book again.

"Don't mind him Hinata, he's not very talkative." Sasuke growled, he was starting to get annoyed.

"What do you want Neji?" the brunette shrugged.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk. Oh by the way, who was calling you?" the raven scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I don't understand." He answered shortly, Neji sighed and his cousin fidgeted.

"You know, the person who kept calling you last time you were here and you got kicked out because of the noise." He let out a small snort, "nice ringtone." Sasuke growled louder, not loud enough to draw attention but loud enough to make people shiver with fear.

"That, Hyuuga, is none of your business." Sasuke looked back down to his book, intent on ignoring the people across him.

"N-neji-niisan, I-I think w-we should leave him alone n-now." Sasuke ignored the new voice that made itself known, he only wanted to hear one voice at the moment and that was the voice of a certain idiotic blonde. The teen almost smacked himself for thinking that but held back since he was in a public place, he didn't even understand his own thoughts, why did he think of Naruto so often? He was brought out of his musing by a laugh.

"Nonsense Hinata, Sasuke has more than enough patience to put up with me." Sasuke's eye twitched, he couldn't handle this now, not when there was so much on his mind. He slammed his book closed with a little more force than necessary and almost smirked when Hinata jumped at the noise. He stood from his seat and started to pack his stuff away.

"Sorry to break it to you Hyuuga, but I have a prior appointment that I just can't miss, I'll see you later." He said quickly before rushing out of the library and down the road before the Hyuuga's could call him back. He sighed deeply as he trudged along the road; he didn't know what to do with his time, Naruto was returning and the day wouldn't go by any faster. He stuffed a hand in his pocket and gingerly touched the device inside he sighed once more, "Naruto" he whispered aloud unaware.

* * *

A certain blonde sneezed and sat upright suddenly. He looked around hazily and yawned, "Did I fall asleep?" he asked himself as he stretched. He flinched as he felt the tips of his fingers warm up after they left the surface of the water. He checked the time and fist pumped again, "Another hour!" he shouted to the lake. After a few minutes of celebrating he decided to go back to the cabin; he stood up with a lot of problems since his toes had lost all their blood circulation a long time ago. "Shit," he muttered as he fell again, he shrugged before getting into a more comfortable position on the ground and sighed as he felt the weak sun rays warm his back ever so slightly. He decided to wait till his feet were warm again, what was the rush, he had all the time in the world.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**ShadowMaster7: **Ok, i forgive you, as long as you vote! And yes new friend, i would love to share this jello with you, it's a good thing a brought my BIG spoon today *takes out BIG spoon*. ;)

**Shiona Acitiu: **YAY, another Interesting! XD

**VampireDoll666: **i get what you mean, if it was me i wouldn't have told them but Sasuke knows his family are doing with good intentions and he knew he could trust them with that information. But i'm sorry if it angered you in any way, that is just how their family works. :)

**GaaraFanGirl2014:** Thank you, I am grateful for your love, you have no idea. *Takes choco/vanilla cupcake* YAY more food! XD you people sure know how to make me happy. I hope you weren't in public when righting that the review then and you can start signing your name now then.

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **Well if you demand to be blue, i demand to be red (it's my fav colour) :D. Same here, all my friends don't know it so i was all alone, it was one of my first also! BTW, i. love. Hiruma! and i hope to become like him one day, YA-HA! XD

**Cam (Guest): **Thank you, i'm very happy to know that! X)

**TKM: **I'm glad my story ROCKS, it makes me happy to know that people are shaking because of my wrighting :D.

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons: **It was but now it has stopped but between you and me (and everyone else who reads this), TEAM RAMEN was the winner, sorry TEAM TOMATO. ;)

**liliDreamer89: **Thank you very much, i am working on the next chapter as we speak.

**phantomlady13:** Hmm, i don't think i've ever tasted tomato juice before, i have to try that. I'm glad that you are laughing because of my story. Yeah, that surprised Sasuke himself, after he sent it, he stared at it for a full three minutes before turning of his phone in an embarrassed state. ;D

**falsedfaith691: **Was it really? Thank you.

You are a smart person, you just bent my rules. :C

Oh, so you're a tomatian, i am very happy you have enjoyed my story so far and i hope those are tears of happiness. ;)

I never noticed till you told me, thanks for all the reviews and is that a promise for a review on this chapter? O.o

**If you haven't already, pleade favourite, follow and/or review (Team Tomato or Team Ramen, if you want), it will help motivate me to write faster, trust me.**

**P.S: Don't forget to vote on my poll! XD**


	9. Home Sweet Home

Thank you: **makubex000 and chocorain **for favouriting.

Thank you: **Dreamer on a Cloud, Werewolf not a goldenretriever, legendofaang, Rika-chan24,** **chocorain ****and sleepyhead 8D** for following.

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review replys at bottom ;)**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

Iruka was annoyed. Naruto was annoying him. The boy woke him up at 6 am with his cheers of happiness as they were leaving that day. Iruka hit him over the side of the head and groggily told him to go back to sleep because they weren't leaving till late; but of course Naruto didn't listen and begged Iruka for hours asking if they could leave early. The man who obviously, couldn't go back to sleep threatened to leave at a later time which made Naruto stop begging but caused him to start sobbing dramatically on his bed. Iruka's eye twitched as he listened to the annoying sound, he sat up abruptly.

"That's it! We're leaving at nine!" he shouted before stomping out of the cabin, an annoying Naruto on his tail.

"Wait Iruka, let's talk about this." he pleaded.

"No, you're annoying me. All Iruka wanted was a little extra sleep, but noooo, Iruka can't get that can he!" Naruto sighed before picking up his pace to catch up with the older man.

"I think you should get some sleep Iruka, you're cranky and you talk in third person when you're cranky." Iruka stopped immediately making Naruto bump into his back and hurt his nose, "ow, give me a warning or something." Iruka turned and growled at him.

"You are telling Iruka to get some sleep, but Iruka couldn't get any sleep because of you!" he hissed angrily before walking around him and stomping back towards cabin. Naruto stared after him before chuckling.

"See? What did I say, cranky." He mumbled to himself before jogging after his Uncle.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, he accidently set his alarm for 5am and now he couldn't get back to sleep. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling; he checked the time again and sighed frustratedly, he definitely wasn't going back to sleep. He sat up in bed and looked around his room; he caught sight of his phone on his desk but decided against calling Naruto since he would probably be asleep. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, slowly stood up and quietly made his way over to the door. The door creaked when he opened it and he winced at every sound, once there was a big enough opening he slipped out of his room and padded down the hallway. Ever since he was young, whenever Sasuke had a bad dream or couldn't sleep at night he would go to his brother's room and sleep with him there so he ended up outside the door out of habit. He creaked it open with the same cautiousness he used on his own door and slipped inside.

"Sasuke?" he almost jumped at the sound of his name, he made his way over to the figure in the bed who was perched up on his elbows.

"Itachi." He said simply, his brother looked at him for a moment longer before sighing and moving over in his bed. Sasuke got in wordlessly and made himself comfortable in his brother's embrace.

"What am I going to do with you little brother?" Sasuke scoffed and buried his nose in his brother's chest, inhaling his sent.

"Nothing, you love me too much" Itachi let out a weak chuckle, his hands gently caressed Sasuke's hair as his eyes drooped.

"That I do." They fell asleep together peacefully.

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, "Iruka! Hurry up!" the man casually made his way over to the blonde.

"Rushing the barbeque isn't going to get us home faster." He replied while unpacking the equipment and food, "and it would go faster if you help out." Naruto shook his head childishly,

"Nu uh, I won rock paper scissors fair and square, you have to take out all the stuff" Iruka frowned before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You're such a child, sometimes I wonder how Sasuke puts up with you." Naruto gasped.

"Don't you dare bring Sasuke into this, that's unfair!" the older man chuckled as he set the meat over the fire to cook.

"And you say you don't like him." The blonde scowled at him before watching the cooking food with hungry eyes.

"I don't! How many times do I have to tell you, we're just friends!" he shouted distractedly, his eyes focused on the sizzling chunk of delicious meat that was about to enter his stomach. "Hey Iruka, can I have this one?" he asked in a daze, one hand reaching for the plate stacked with the beef Iruka had just cooked. His hand was slapped away harshly.

"No, you will wait until it's all done." Naruto pouted angrily before stomping off in the direction of the table they had brought outside to eat on. By this time it was already late afternoon and the blonde was hyped about going home, he sat on one of the chairs and pulled out his phone, he had no texts and no missed calls from Sasuke. Sighing he dropped his phone down onto the plastic table in-front of him and slumped in his chair looking up to the blue sky. It was a really nice day, he could play in the lake or go bug hunting or play ninja, he could do all those fun things here so why was he so eager to leave? He stared at the sky and watched the clouds pass slowly; he could see why Shikamaru loved it, it was so comforting. He felt his eyes drooping slowly, he didn't get much sleep this morning and it was catching up to him; he brought his hand up to catch his yawn before it flopped lifelessly beside him as he fell into a comfortable nap.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to lights flashing behind his closed eyelids, he could hear laughter but he was too tired to check what it was. He scrunched his eyes closed and snuggled closer to the warmth of his brother beside him; he knew it was his brother and he didn't mind, it was rather comforting to him when he woke beside his brother. The laughter got louder and Sasuke could tell he wouldn't get any sleep if it continued; he snapped both his eyes open angrily before closing them again due to the burning sensation from the light that took over his eyes. When he knew it was safe, he cautiously opened his eyes and was met with the faces of his hysterical parents, "what do you want?" he asked sleepily, his angriness showing in his voice. Mikoto stifled a giggle.

"we went into your room to wake you up since it is quite late but found you weren't there, so we checked Itachi's room..."

"And we found you two snuggled up together and Mikoto just insisted we get a picture." Fugaku finished for his wife, an amused smile played at his lips. Sasuke scowled at them before closing his eyes and snuggling back into his brother who had unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around the other. His Mother let out a delighted squeal.

"Go away, I want to sleep more" the two adults considered it before Mikoto sighed and pulled her husband out of the room with her leaving their two sons to sleep peacefully. As they walked along the hallway Mikoto turned to her husband with a bright smile.

"Let's go get these pictures framed!" she squealed excitedly holding up a camera, Fugaku nodded enthusiastically before following her down the grand stairs.

* * *

The blonde sat restlessly in his seat which annoyed Iruka to no end.

"Come on Iruka, hurry up!" he chirped impatiently as he sat in his seat buzzing with happiness.

"Naruto you better shut up now or Lord help me I will turn this car around!" the older man shouted angrily, his eyes never straying from the road, it was quite dark and he didn't want any accidents. Naruto scowled.

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm not doing anything wrong" Iruka's eye twitched as he turned onto a different road that led to the motorway.

"Not doing anything wrong? You're annoying the heck out me, that's what you're doing wrong. Why don't you just shut up and wait instead of asking every two seconds!" Naruto's eyebrows rose before they lowered into a glare.

"I wouldn't have to ask all the time if you would just hurry up." Iruka's eyebrow joined his eye in its twitching.

"You're the reason we're behind schedule, if you hadn't kept asking me to make you more food we would have probably already been in Konoha by now." The blonde snorted and turned his glare to the window as he watched the scenery go by as they gradually left the motorway and started on familiar streets. Iruka glanced at the blonde before sighing "Listen, I know you want to get home quickly but there's no need to rush, he's not running away from you. Plus, you're not the only one who can't wait to see someone else." He soothed softly as they got closer to Naruto's home. The teen sighed.

"Yeah you're right, sorry." Iruka didn't need to give an answer and he just nodded as they pulled into the driveway of Naruto's small but cozy house. As soon as the car stopped Naruto was out and running to his door before Iruka could say bye, his duffle bag was dropped on the front step as the boy searched his pockets for his keys. Once they were found he picked his bag and opened his door, he gave one last wave to his Uncle before he crashed into his home with a delighted sigh. He dropped his bag once more in the hallway as he took off his shoes and walked towards the living room to sit down. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes searched the familiar face as it turned to face him, a smile he knew well grew on it as a greeting; he was left dumbfounded, it hadn't been that long but it felt like forever.

"Ah!"

* * *

**Omake**

Iruka chuckled as he watched Naruto throw himself into his home; he watched the closed door for a few more seconds before re-starting his car and driving towards his house. He didn't live far from Naruto; in fact they lived on the same road, which was one of the reasons why they were so close. He pulled up into his driveway and parked his car; he got out and heaved his bag onto his shoulder before making his way towards his house. He opened the door and stepped inside, he was met with silence. He took off his shoes and searched his kitchen and living room in confusion before making his way upstairs; he checked the bathroom, the guest bedroom and the office before going over to his bedroom. He walked in to the dark room and turned on the lights and let out a chuckle at what he saw. His lover lay sprawled out on a chair, his famous orange book slowly sliding off his lap and a small layer of drool making itself known through the light turtle neck he wore. He walked over to the other, grabbing a blanket off the bed on the way; he gently took the book off of his lap and set it down on the nearby table, he pulled the jumper down a little so the other could breathe easier before setting the blanket down on top of the sleeping man. He smiled a little when the man snuggled into the blanket and murmured a small, "Iruka." He cupped the man's cheek, leaned towards him and gently placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm home, Kakashi."

* * *

**Review Replys~**

**VampireDoll666:** Oh, well thats good :), yeah they reeeaally can't wait to see each other ;)

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **I'm sorry about the shortness, i couldn't think of anything else to add :'(. No. I will never get tired of any review, keep reviewing, you van even review multiple times. It will make me happy. I don't think you should eat those MnMs (although you probably already have) because you seem hyper, save them for later when you're less hyper then eat them to make you hyper again. Me too, i'm too lazy to get off my bed at the moment too ;D. YAY more food, i love you! *takes milk and cookies* how did you know i like milk? Wait, is it chocolate milk? i love chocolate milk! And RAWR! to you too :).

**Shiona Acitiu: **That's fine, i like interesting, as long as it's the good interesting and not the creepy, i-wanna-kill-you interesting :D.

**Werewolf not a goldenretriever: **Thank you, i'm happy you think my story is awesome :).

**ShadowMaster7: **Ok, as long as you ACTUALLY do it then it's fine :) *starts eating the jello* this is really good, is this homemade too? (Do you want to join mine and MKDE's Ramen Ranger Team?)

**falsedfaith691:** Thank you, i also think they are quite cute here, Naruto and Sasuke are so in love and they don't even know it! :D.

**Rika-chan24: **Thank you, i think my Uchihas are quite original, Naruto and Sasuke will probably meet in a few chapters so wait out for that! XD.

**Arissa Zareki: **Thank you very much, i hope you can, but if you couldn't, what would happen if i took ages to update? O.o

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons: **Yeah, and i quote, "that was quite a sneeze" ;)

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **I'm already recruiting my beta writer so don't you worry blue! Yes i love ALL of the eyeshield 21 characters, they are all simply amazing. Because of them, i want to try american football :D! Well their reunion isn't going to be like that, but it is going to be tear worthy... tears of laughter! Ba-dum Cha! Thank you, thank you, i'm here all week. Yeah, we will kill them all, YA-HA, Ramen Ranger Red away! (I feel like changing my name to that now)

**chocorain: **Thank you, i'm glad you think it's cute, Yay! another Team Ramen member. You get a complimentary ramen gift basket filled with all your favourite ramen! XD

**AN: OOHHH, A CLIFFHANGER! I WONDER WHO THIS MYSTERY PERSON IS. TELL ME YOUR GUESSES IN A REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TELL YOU WHO WON AT THE BEGINNING! **

**I hoped you liked this chapter, if you did and haven't already please favourite, follow and/or review ;D.**

**RAMEN RED RANGER... OUT!**


	10. Gang Brothers

**AN: Well i'm very happy to say that... NONE of you were right :D, although those of you who guessed Gaara were kinda close since the person is a red head! XD Are you anxious now?**

Thank you: **KuraiFlame16, Rika-chan24 and CobrasFate **for favouriting.

Thank you: **KuraiFlame16, yngblkguy and CobrasFate **for following.

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review Replys at bottom O.o**

* * *

**Gang Brothers**

"Ah!"

Naruto stood there frozen for a moment before a blinding smile grew onto his face, "Kurama-nii! What are you doing here?" The crimson red head got up from the couch he was sitting on and faced Naruto. A pout grew on his face as he held his arms outstretched.

"What? Not even a hello, kit?" he said childishly before he watched Naruto's smile grow, he ran into his arms and squeezed the death out of him. "I can't breathe kit" Kurama wheezed out before Naruto let him go and apologized.

"Sorry Kurama-nii, but what are you doing here?" the blonde repeated his question, confusion clearly shown on his face. Kurama huffed.

"What? Can I not go visit my neighbor from time to time, especially if I haven't seen them for months." Naruto smiled once more, Kurama Kyuubi had been his neighbor since before he could remember. When they were younger, Kurama used to hate his guts and Naruto wanted to blow his brains out but after a certain incident from years ago, they became like brothers.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Kurama ran down the street, he was nearing his house but they were catching up, by the time he reached it they would probably already be at his front door. He cursed to himself silently as he tripped and nearly fell but regained his balance, he could feel them coming closer and he didn't like that feeling. His old gang, 'The Akastuki' wanted him dead since he didn't want to be in the shady business any more, he wanted a new life and a clean start but they wouldn't let him go since he used to be vice-chief and knew all the secrets. He turned around the corner and bumped into something hard that made him fall harshly on the floor behind him. Looking up he saw the figure of a young thirteen-year-old with familiar blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He clicked his tongue, "What the hell you little brat! Why the fuck are you out here at this time of night?" he asked angrily as he got up, they were about to catch up because of the stupid kid.

"What do you mean night, it's only like, seven o'clock!" The boy shouted back at him, he growled angrily and was about to reply when his arm was grabbed roughly. He winced.

"Let go you assholes" he squirmed in the grip of his old acquaintance; they had caught him and he would be killed or violently beaten till he rejoined.

"We don't want to hurt you Kyuubi, just come with us and you won't be hurt." The red head snorted, forgetting the seriousness of the situation he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah sure, I come with you and you beat me to death, totally safe." The blue haired gang member, whose name was Kisame, snarled angrily before harshly punching the teen in the face. Kurama didn't flinch as the blow landed; only spat out the blood with a cold glare in the others direction. The other gang member, who was called Deidara, had long blonde hair and was gripping his upper arm, tightened his grip and hissed threateningly at Kurama.

"What the hell do you fuckers think you're doing?" Kurama turned, surprised at the voice since he had forgotten the presence of the blonde completely. Kisame chuckled menacingly.

"Run along kid, this is adult's business." Naruto scowled.

"I'm not a kid so don't treat me like one" the shark's smile dropped and he took a step forward to the boy.

"Leave now before I kill you." Kurama watched them in silence, internally hopping that his stupid neighbor would get the hint and go get some help. The blonde didn't look discouraged, and before anyone could act, he had pounced and easily knocked out Kisame in one well placed kick. Kurama stared in awe as the blonde forced the other blonde to run away in fright with a growl.

"Don't come back!" he shouted after the retreating figure with a smug look on his face.

"H-how did you do that?" the red head asked, his eyes filled with amazement and hints of respect.

"I'm kinda in a gang myself; it's called 'the Jinchuuriki', ever heard of it?" Kurama had in fact heard of the Jinchuuriki, they were one of the most famous and strongest group in the world, his old gang had once tried to bring them down but had failed and lost all its power in the process. His eyes widened in awe.

"You, are part of that group?" Naruto gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head with a small nod.

"Yeah, me and my close friend Gaara are actually the leaders." After a moment of silence Kurama laughed loudly before shaking his head in amusement and patting the younger on the back.

"You're not so bad kit." He said with a lopsided smile which Naruto returned with his own,

"Neither are you, Kurama-nii." They both gave the blue haired unconscious man one last kick before heading off to their homes deep in conversation.

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

"So, how was your camping trip?" a question from his neighbor brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it was good, the place was nice and there was lots of fun things to do." Naruto tried to put as much enthusiasm as he could into his voice but he knew Kurama didn't buy it when his smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" the blonde chuckled, Kurama could always see right through him; although they weren't related by blood, they were closer than normal brothers and Naruto really loved that he had an older brother figure in his life. Naruto knew his neighbor, so he knew that the red head would not stop until Naruto told him everything so with a sigh, he did. He told him about his meeting with Sasuke, all their calls and texts, how anxious he felt when Sasuke didn't call or text him back, how he badly wanted to meet the other teen all throughout the trip and couldn't concentrate on the quality time with his uncle. Once he had finished he sighed, it felt so much better to let it all out; he felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted. He closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair and waited for the other to answer; to him, Kurama knew everything so he would know exactly what this foreign feeling was. The red head knew exactly what feeling he felt, who wouldn't? But he wouldn't let the blonde have his answer easily; no, he would have to work for it.

"Kit" he called in a calm voice, soothing Naruto's eyes open, "I know what your feelings are." The blonde's eyes widened in delight.

"I knew you would! What is it?" Kurama shook his head.

"I can't tell you." Naruto's short temper got the best of him as he got angry and started shouting at the other.

"Why not?!" he stamped his foot angrily, "why can't you tell me?!" the crimson red head sighed with exasperation.

"I can't always spoon feed you Naruto, some things you just need to work out by yourself, and this is one of those things." Naruto calmed before pouting at his neighbor, this wasn't fair!

"Why?" he whined childishly making Kurama crack a chuckle.

"Because, if I told you, it would ruin the feel to the feeling, if you get what I mean. It would be no good if you got any help." He smiled when Naruto's pout only deepened. He stood up from the couch where he was seated and stretched, "I should get home, it's getting late." Naruto looked up at him before checking the time; he sighed and stood beside his neighbor. They walked to the door and Kurama could see the determination on Naruto's face showing clearly, he chuckled as he walked out the door waving to the younger teen, it was better for Naruto to find out his feelings on his own. He snickered, "and it's more fun this way." He whispered making his way down he short path and reaching his front door of his own home, rolling his crimson eyes half-heartedly Kurama made his way inside.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**VampireDoll666: **Naruto isn't the type of person to wait, when he wants something, he'll get it! Poor, poor Iruka, he was cursed with an annoying ass nephew :'(

**falsedfaith691:** Thank you for guessing but no although i did mention Gaara in this chapter because you and valune guessed him ;). Yeah, i love brother moments, they're so cute!

**valune: **he doesn't call because he's all paranoid, he thinks he has no calls and texts because Sasuke didn't like him or didn't want to contact him so he's scared that if he does call he'll be seen as annoying or something. Thank you for guessing but no, Jiraya will appear later on though. :)

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **I knew you would, don't be mad, see here's another chapter. =) i love milk i could drink heaps of it, but not too much or i could burst, :(. I think i do sleep talk actually... oh. Yay pizza, pzzia is one of my favourite foods and mountain dew is one of my favourite drinks. So you are stalking me huh? I'm cool with that as long as you don't try to kill me. I don't know, i'm also looking at it from my phone (i didn't take it in a sexual way). OMG don't die, i promise i will try and update sooner ;). From all the P.s's i am going to guess that you are hyper again.

**Shiona Acitiu: **Thank you, yay! Good!

**Shadow Master:** Yay, what colour do you want to be and what did you vote for? Thanks for guessing but no, annoying ass Kiba will appear soon though in like two chapters and he'll show us that he isn't all that annoying!

**Guest: **Thanks, i can't wait either, i have no idea what to do for that so wish me luck!

**WinterPrayerofTheMoons:** Well, if you're in Team Ramen you are most definitely a Team Ramen follower, you can join the Ramen Rangers if you like ;D

**RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions: **Yup, you gotta love KakaIru. It's ok, as long as you keep reviewing. i would probably act like Mikoto too if i had a son, i'd just make them so annoyed at me but i don't care! Yes be excited, that motivates me to write faster.

**Dreamer on a Cloud: **Oh, ok, that's good. Thank you and Kakashi makes everyone happy doesn't he? =D

**Cam (Guest):** Thank you for loving them, they appreciate it. XD

**Rika-chan24: **Thank you, Naruto's cute no matter what he does! Brotherly love is the best! I'm a major KakaIru fan! My next chapter is coming soon! X)

**Anon (Guest):** YAY! Another Team Ramen member, you get a complimentary ramen gift basket filled with all you favourite types or ramen. X)

**AN: Hey hope you liked this chapter, if you haven't already, please favourite, follow and/or review. XD**

**P.s. Don't forget to vote on my poll and check out my other stories!**

**RAMEN RED RANGER... OUT! (i love that)**


	11. Hello Again

**AN: Hey guys you get a double update (kinda)! Hope you like this chappy Sasu-chan and Naru-chan finally see each other again! XD**

**YAY! 5000 VIEWS!**

Thank you: **Sayuri36ani** for favouriting and following.

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review Replys at bottom ;D**

* * *

**Hello Again**

Naruto was awoken by an annoying ringtone that rang constantly right next to his ear. He slapped the phone multiple times but no matter what he did, it wouldn't turn off so he gave up and answered the call. "Hello?" he said groggily into the receiver, his voice half muffled by his pillow.

"Hello? Naruto?" the blonde's head shot up at the voice.

"Sasuke?" He asked now fully awake, "What's up?" He asked hesitantly after a moment of silence.

"We need to meet up." Naruto paused before chuckling softly.

"I'm back for less than 24 hours and you already want to meet up with me huh? I must have left quite the impression." The blonde felt his heart skip a beat when a melodious chuckle could be heard through the phone.

"Very funny idiot, we need to swap phones so where and when shall we meet up?" Naruto felt miserable that he would lose the special bond he and Sasuke shared when he handed back his phone, but at the same time he felt overwhelmed with happiness that he could finally meet the raven again, and maybe they could become closer than they were at the moment.

"At Hokage Park, one o'clock don't be late." Naruto chirps cheerfully before hanging up on Sasuke without waiting for an answer. He checked the time on his phone; he had four hours to make himself look stunning which meant he was going to need some help.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his phone with a frown, he hated being hung up on but he shrugged it off in favor of their date-meeting, he meant meeting. He shook his head before entering his brother's bathroom, said brother was still asleep and he couldn't be bothered to go back to his room. He got in the shower and soaked in freezing water to wake him up; once he stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. He almost shrieked like a girl when he came face to face with his older brother, "for God's sake Itachi, do you really have to do that?" one hand went up to his chest to calm his beating heart the other held onto the towel that threatened to slip off.

"What's the rush little brother?" the elder asked, completely ignoring the question that was asked, in return, Sasuke also ignored his brother and went to his closet.

"I'm borrowing your black jeans and white v-neck" Sasuke said, grabbing the clothing and making his way to the door, only to be stopped by his brother.

"What's the occasion? Meeting up with Naruto-kun?" his brother said with a superior smirk; Sasuke glared before sighing, he could never win against his brother.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am meeting up with Naruto since he came back from his camping trip today." Itachi raised an eyebrow before giving his brother a genuine smile.

"I'm proud of you little brother, you're going for what you want." He ruffled Sasuke's wet hair gently before snatching his clothes back; the younger teen gave him a confused look, "if you're going on a date, you need to look better than usual. Don't worry, I'll help you, I'm a pro at this." Sasuke gave him a dubious look before chuckling slightly; he ran a hand through his silky hair,

"What have I got to lose?"

* * *

The three people he trusted the most in this situation were sitting in-front of him, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake and Kurama Kyuubi. He put a stern face on and raised his hands to his hips,

"Alright guys, you need to make me look amazing." The red head snickered.

"That's going to be hard." Iruka hit him over the head before focusing back on Naruto.

"You need to wear... orange" Naruto nodded and searched his wardrobe, picking out everything that was orange and throwing them onto the bed. Kakashi stood up and looked over the clothes when he was done and picked out a pair of bright orange skinny jeans.

"These ones" he said, handing the clothing to the blonde. Kurama came up to him next and shoved a shoe box into his hands, Naruto looked from the box to his neighbor.

"What are these?" Kurama gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"They're shoes you idiot, I got you a present, you're welcome." The blonde looked at the red head for a moment before looking back down to the box.

"T-thank you" He muttered before hesitantly opening the box. Inside was a brand new pair of blue, Nike, high tops that would go perfectly with his orange jeans ( /Nike-Dew-The-Dunk-Blue-Label-Art-Event-High-Shoes-For-Men). He put the box and jeans down before giving his neighbor a big hug, "Thank you so much Kurama-nii, you're the best!" the older teen gave an amused chuckle.

"I know I am, now hurry up and let go, we need to finish dressing you." Naruto pulled away after giving his brother a big sloppy kiss on the cheek; the fox felt his cheek, disgust clearly shown on his face. "You little piece of shit!" he lunged at the blonde but was held back by an amused Kakashi.

"Now now, Kyuubi, you're supposed to be the older one, don't stoop to Naruto's level."

"Hey!"

* * *

Sasuke fidgeted awkwardly on the bench; he arrived twenty minutes early and he couldn't calm down. He checked his watch; five minutes had passed since he first got there, only fifteen minutes to go. He looked down to check his clothing he was wearing white skinny jeans that clung perfectly to his legs, black and blue converse shoes., a dark purple baseball jacket with white sleeves, and a plain black t-shirt underneath. He nodded to himself, internally congratulating Itachi on his job well done; he checked his watch again, another five minutes had passed while he assessed his clothes. He looked up and searched the park and almost gasped at the slightly familiar mop of blonde hair he sighted. He saw the sparkling blue eyes that were still fresh in his memory and he could hear the melodious chuckle of his that he had become so fond of.

He stood from the bench when the blonde entered the park; along with orange jeans and blue Nike high tops, he was wearing a plain white v neck t-shirt underneath a black hoodie with swirly leaf-like patterns on the upper arms and back with the sleeves rolled up. He was breath taken at the sight, he didn't remember the blonde to be so good looking, but then again, he didn't really get a proper look. The blonde looked up from the phone in his hand and seemed to notice Sasuke there; he slipped his phone in his pocket and ran over to the raven. Sasuke walked a few steps to meet him and was suddenly caught up in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Sasuke, I finally get to see you." he whispered into the silky black locks making him shiver.

"Again." Sasuke added when they pulled away, Naruto gave him a confused look, "you finally get to see me again. We've met before remember?" Naruto nodded his head and gave an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." There was an awkward silence and Sasuke didn't like it, it wasn't this hard to talk over the phone so why now?

"So uh, do you wanna play in the park?" he asked the blonde randomly, trying to break the silence. He was met with a wide smile.

"Sure, let's go!" He exclaimed, pulling Sasuke with him by the arm. They first swung on the swings and had a competition to see who could get higher, Naruto won. Then they played on the see-saw, each trying to make the other fall off, they both fell. They then went to the sand box to see who could build the bigger castle, Sasuke won. "Come on Sasuke, hurry up!" Naruto shouted from across the park, gesturing for the other to hurry, Sasuke smirked as he slowed his pace,

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Naruto asked when Sasuke finally reached him. He gave a mock hurt look.

"Me? Never, I can't believe you would accuse me of that Naruto" the raven said with a fake sniffle, Naruto burst into laughter with his eyes scrunched closed and Sasuke took this time to study the other's face. He noticed how bright his hair was, it looked soft and that desperately made him want to touch it, his face was defined and handsome. The only thing that was out of place were the three identical whisker marks on either side of his face.

"Are those tattoos?" he asked out loud. Naruto stopped laughing and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, me and my neighbor got the same thing but I have three and he has two," Sasuke nodded in understanding, "now come on, let's go to the slide!" he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards the apparatus.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" Sasuke asked, the blonde lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke sighed.

"I just don't want to have to push you down the slide because you're too scared to go yourself" Naruto scowled and punched Sasuke's shoulder making the other wince.

"I was eight, get over it!" Sasuke laughed and Naruto laughed and they continued to play together like kids.

* * *

"So where do you live?" Naruto asked the other teen as they exited the park, it was getting dark and they had to get home.

"Not far, just down the road, you?" Naruto nodded before jerking his head in the direction of his road.

"Just on Ichiraku, it's probably the best place to live since there is a ramen stand right down the street." He said happily while rubbing his belly, he really didn't want to leave Sasuke yet but he had to get home or Iruka may worry, "Hey, do you want to sleep over at my house?" He asked eagerly, if they lived close then Sasuke's parents probably wouldn't mind!

"I don't think I should" Sasuke said, his face apologetic but his tone stern.

"come on Sasuke, please! We could have so much fun together, just this once." He whined childishly, Sasuke looked dubious, "Don't be such a prick Sasuke don't you wanna hang out a bit longer, I'm sure your parents won't mind." Sasuke ignored the insult since he was contemplating the offer.

"I don't know" Sasuke said uncertainly, Naruto thought for a second.

"I'll give you tomatoes." He said with a smirk.

"I'll come." Sasuke said quickly and nodded his head to emphasize his decision, Naruto laughed at the easy bribery, "lead the way Naruto" Sasuke said with a small smile marring his face.

"Sure thing Sasuke" the blonde replied with a mischievous grin before marching down the pathway towards his humble home.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**falsedfaith691: **Don't worry about it, Kurama didn't cross many people's minds ;). More NaruSasu goodness coming up! Thank you for thinking my story is awesome :)

**VampireDoll666: **I'm sorry what you were hoping for didn't come true but if Naruto woke up first he definitely would've called Sasuke straight away :D.

**ShadowMaster7: **Yay! Another member for our Ramen Renger team! Ramen Rangers Go!

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **Seriously, you need to lay off whatever is making you so hyper because i literally piss myself with laughter when i read your reviews :). We have the same food intrests except for milk, how do you feel about fried shrimp? Well you may have plans but you wont be able to kill me since im immortal! Yay Phone Buddies! Wait... You're immortal too? You don't have to be angry at me now coz i updated reeeaaallly fast so HA! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! why are you growling at me? :'(. Aww, u no big fan of my chapter? Do you not like Kurama, is that it? He doesn't appear much but he's very important moral support for Naruto since he doeant have family and everything. BTW: Lay of the damn sweets you're starting to scare me! :] (Joking)

**AN: Thanks for reading please follow favourite and/or review!**

**P.s. dont for get to vote on my poll!**


	12. It's Sleepover Time!

**AN: Hey guys! Howz life? thats good! My life's great thanks for asking! =DDDDD**

**Congratulations+Thank you, Rika-chan24 for being my 100th reviewer! It means a lot to me, you get 100 cookies for that! YAY! XDDDDD**

Thank you: **Lilythewolf23, Shimmerwind, Fox of the Blood Moon and tenebreyami **for favouriting.

Thank you: **LordSensei, rebelghost85, alwaysstaygray, FujioshiKiyo, TaiOokamiYoukai, Mrs. Passionate ****and NekoIzaya-Chan** for following.

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review replys at bottom! 8D**

* * *

**It's Sleepover Time!**

It was quiet in the Uchiha residence except for the constant ringing of the house phone. Fugaku Uchiha got up from his comfortable place on the couch and headed over to the ringing device.

"Hello?" he asked softly.

"Hey! Is this the Uchiha residence?" a cheery voice came from the phone. Fugaku's eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"Yes it is, may I help you with something?" he asked cautiously.

"Is Fugaku or Mikoto Uchiha there?" the voice asked. Fugaku answered cautiously.

"This is Fugaku Uchiha, what can I help you with?" he heard another voice on the end before the mystery person answered.

"Well, I was just calling to tell you that Sasuke decided to sleep over at my house today but he was too scared to tell you himself." Fugaku heard the person snicker and his eyes widened with realization.

"May I ask who this is?" he asked with anticipation.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, it was nice talking to you but I have to go now, bye!" The phone line went dead and Fugaku was left with his mouth hanging open; he snapped out of his daze and quickly hung the phone up before he rushed up the stairs calling for his wife.

"Mikoto! Mikoto come quickly! We're celebrating tonight!"

Naruto walked back into his living room and smiled at all the people inside before plopping down on the couch next to Sasuke. "There all done, it wasn't that hard." he said as Sasuke scowled at him before continuing his talk with Iruka. When he and Sasuke had arrived at his house, it turned out that Iruka and the others had never left so they all hung out together and got to know Sasuke, and like he thought, Iruka and Sasuke got on well. Kakashi stood up and stretched.

"We should be getting home, it's getting late." he said while grabbing Iruka by the arm and pulling him away.

"Yeah, I think I'll head home too" Kurama agreed as he also made his way to the door, his multiple piercings shining in the dim light.

"No, you can't force me to leave I want to talk to Sasuke some more!" Iruka whined as he was pulled away by Kakashi. He squirmed and struggled but Kakashi's grip was too tight.

"Come on Iruka, I'm sure they want to be left alone" he said as he pulled his lover harder.

"Noooo, Sasuke don't let him take me!" Iruka pleaded at the raven that was being sat on by Naruto.

"Bye Iruka!" the blonde chirped happily. The older man scowled.

"I'll never forgive you for this Naruto, never!" he shouted as he was pushed out the door. Naruto chuckled as he got off Sasuke's lap.

"Sorry about him, he gets excited over the smallest things" Sasuke smirked.

"And you don't?" Naruto glared and hit the raven playfully.

"Not funny Sasuke, we really need to work on your jokes if we're going to be the witty clown duo." Sasuke groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Are you seriously going to bring that up again?" he asked peaking an eye out at the blonde. Naruto laughed softly.

"No, not seriously, it was a joke, I thought you finally understood what those were" Sasuke scowled before standing up.

"Haha very funny." Naruto watched as he walked to the doorway.

"Where are you going S'uke?" Naruto asked lazily. Sasuke froze and turned around slowly.

"S'uke?" he asked, the blonde nodded lazily.

"Yeah, S'uke, it's like a nickname, you cool with it?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. The raven nodded before turning back around, Naruto could have sworn he saw a faint blush staining the other's pale cheek.

"Lead me to where I'm sleeping." Sasuke ordered making Naruto stifle a laugh and stand up.

"Yes your majesty" he said with a mock bow, "that would be my room." Sasuke chuckled as he followed Naruto up to his room; they entered and Naruto flopped on his bed immediately "I'm pooped, all that playing wiped me clean!" Sasuke followed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stop whining you big baby" he said lightly punching Naruto on the shoulder. The blonde sat up and tackled the other teen down.

"Wrestle time!" he shouted while he tried to avoid Sasuke's flailing limbs.

"Get off me you idiot!" Sasuke shouted as the other straddled him.

"Says the one underneath me" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Will you just get off me? I don't enjoy this position" Sasuke said, a light blush barely noticeable on his face; Naruto ignored him and poked at his sides making Sasuke squeal.

"Dude your ticklish!" Naruto exclaimed as he proceeded to poke the raven in his sides.

"S-stop it, ah! Naruto!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke weakly punched him, but stopped any way and climbed off the flushed mess. Sasuke growled and sat up.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto chuckled as he got off the bed.

"Because it was fun, know what that is Sasuke?" he joked as he walked towards his closet and searched for something the raven could wear to sleep.

"Well, never do it again. It was annoying and I didn't like it" Naruto looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"Then why did you laugh?" he asked in a song like voice. Sasuke scowled at the other's back.

"Because you forced me to" Sasuke replied haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Seriously? Why do you have to be so childish? Sometimes I wonder how Iruka puts up with you!" Naruto fell on the floor laughing with a shirt clenched in his hands.

"Iruka said the exact same thing!" Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes.

"That just proves that you're too immature for your age" Naruto carried on laughing and Sasuke broke into a fit of chuckles, the content smile on Sasuke's face made a blush crawl up onto Naruto's face and that strange feeling reappeared, he held down the blush and focused on the feeling. Kurama knew what it was but wouldn't tell him, could he really find out what it was on his own? And if he did, would he like it?

The two boys lay in bed staring at the ceiling; Sasuke wanted to get a sleeping bag out but Naruto insisted he stay in the bed with him, so who was he to refuse? The lights were off, the curtains were drawn and the room was silent; they didn't need to talk, they just relished in the silence of the moment. "Hey Sasuke" Naruto said quietly his eyes trained on the roof, Sasuke glanced at him before answering.

"Yeah?" there was more silence. Naruto didn't say anything further and it irked Sasuke, he turned in the bed so he was lying on his side and facing the blonde, "what is it Naruto?" Blue eyes flickered towards his; they were filled with a warmth and kindness that he never thought he would get outside his family. Naruto turned so he was also on his side facing Sasuke, their faces got closer and closer, their eyes locked on one another and their noses were barely touching. Sasuke felt so right doing this so he let his body move by itself, his eyelids drooped and he moved closer; Naruto mirrored him till their breaths mingled and their lips were so clos-

Briiiiing Briiiiing

They jolted apart and Naruto fell off the small bed, he crawled over to his desk and answered the phone.

"hello?" he asked, there was talking on the other side "Kiba? Are you drunk?" The blonde left the room after sparing Sasuke a small glance. Sasuke was seething; it was that stupid annoying ass Kiba again! He just had to call them right when they were about to... he lifted his hand and gingerly touched his lips that still tingled from Naruto's warm breath, what were they about to do?

When Naruto walked back in Sasuke was still pondering on the subject, neither said a word but just lay in bed quietly their backs facing each other. Sasuke didn't like this distance but was somewhat relieved that they weren't too close.

"Good night Sasuke" he heard Naruto murmur sleepily. Sasuke smiled, he felt his eyes droop.

"Good night Naruto" he closed his tired eyes with a sigh; it was going to be ok. As long as he had Naruto there with him, he would figure it out.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**TKM: **Thank you, i like that part too ;D.

**VampireDoll666: **Nope sorry, park reserved for Naruto and Sasuke only, but you can play in the park across the street, i'll come with you! (would you like to join the Ramen Ranger Squad if you're bored?)

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **That happened to me and now i have to refresh my emails every two minutes and find i've got 5 new messages. Yeah, reunion's are nice :D, they swap at the sleepover but i just don't mention it. We have you as blue, me as red and ShadowMaster7 as black, i'm recruiting others now so don't you worry Ranger! XD (me too, poses are cool!)

**RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions: **They just give you a tingly feeling on the inside don't they? His parents are soo happy that he's socializing they'll probably let him stay over for a week or something! (do you want to join the Ramen Ranger Squad since half of you is on Team Ramen?)

**rebelghost85: **Thank you, but Naruto and Sasuke are quite oblivious so it may take 5 more chapters till they realize their feelings for each other. ;)

**Shiona Acitiu: **Thank you, again, it's always nice to know that my story is still keeping you interested! :D

**falsedfaith691: **They do have the minds of 8 year olds so it's only to be expected. You're thinking a bit ahead so i'll apologize in advance since there wont be any lemon in this story, sorry, i'm not good at that kind of writing and i'll ruin the whole thing if i try :'(.

**Shimmerwind: **YAY another a member of team Ramen! I didn't really think of expanding on that gang bit but i may now that you've mentioned it but Sasuke wont join any gangs 'cause in the anime he joined the Akatsuki because his life was all messed up but now he has a happy family and a budding love life and has no reason to. However, Naruto could get caught up in some buisness and Sasuke could go ballistic to find him... thanks for the idea!

**Rika-chan24: **Hello there 100th reviewer if you haven't read my AN at the the top, read it! Itachi and Kurama will be a mentioned pairing and they'll hit it off when they meet but i probably wont expand on that since i'm focusing on Naruto and Sasuke. But if i do put them in a proper relationship in a chapter, at the end i'll do a little omake on how they got together ;D.

**Guest: **More fic coming up! Thank you for liking it and i will definitely not ditch this fanfic, ever!

**FujioshiKiyo: **Aww, thanks :'), ohh so you guessed right then? I love it too, they are such cute brothers! i giggle and roll around on my bed when i'm writing this. :)

**AN: Thanks for reading, if you liked it and haven't already, please favourite, follow and/or review, thanks!**

**P.s. Please watch out for ShadowMaster7's new fanfic called, 'Bound by Fate' it'll be good, trust me!**

**P.s.s. Don't forget to vote on my poll and check out my other stories!**


	13. Today, we Relax

**AN: YAHOO! 7000 views! (i've stopped saying yay cause i say it too much) Be happy, this is a long chapter, well for me it is.**

Thank you: **JustFabulous, LordSensei, fangfangirlcraziness, Tavialover14 and alessa-vulturi** for favouriting.

Thank you: **Bluegrief, Heartless35, KanameAngel, Skybluemoon, Grave Of Maria, fangfangirlcraziness and Captain Lokes** for following.

Beta'd by: **ShadowMaster7**

**Review Replys at bottom BD**

* * *

**Today, we Relax**

Naruto was woken by soft shaking and a low calling of his name. He tried to swat the hands away but they would just come right back and piss him off so he gave up and opened his eyes and was treated with the sight of a sleepy Sasuke.

"Wha'dya want you bastard?" he asked sleepily, relishing in the sight of Sasuke's bed hair, it made him look cute and sexy at the same time... huh?

"I think there's someone at the door. The bell's been ringing constantly" Naruto nodded in a dazed fashion then froze.

"Shit! That's Kiba!" he hurriedly got out of bed and ran down the stairs towards the front door leaving Sasuke in his dust. He rushed down the stairs and opened the door in an instant; outside the door were his three closest friends Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Kiba looked angry while the other two looked bored.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see!" Choji said enthusiastically before pushing past Naruto and entering the kitchen.

"In the pantry Cho!" Naruto shouted helpful words for his friend and received a grunt in response. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave as he passed the blonde and headed towards the living room for a well deserved nap. "Nice to see you too Shika" he called after the lazy teen, a lopsided smile claimed his face as he turned back to his best friend, "Hey dog-breath, what's shaking?" he asked playfully. Kiba fumed.

"Don't, 'what's shaking' me! its 1:30, you were supposed to be at the park half an hour ago!" He shouted as loud as he could before grabbing both sides of his head and groaning painfully.

"Rough party huh?" Naruto asked knowingly. The brunette nodded silently and Naruto ushered him towards the living room, "I'll get you some aspirin." He turned to leave but remembered something and turned back. "Oh and Kiba?" he said quietly, his friend peeked an eye open to show he was listening. "Can another person hang out with us today?" he asked hopefully, Kiba just nodded and grunted before Naruto turned to leave.

* * *

Sasuke stayed in bed when Naruto left, he heard voices but didn't bother investigating, he didn't want Naruto to get angry with him. He sat up when someone entered and calmed when he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Come on Sasuke, get up and get ready!" the raven raised an eyebrow at the blonde's cheery behavior.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Naruto nodded as he ripped off his shirt and headed for the bathroom, making Sasuke blush in the process.

"I'll tell you once I've finished showering" he said over his shoulder as he exited the room. Sasuke nodded hazily, Naruto's bare skin looked so smooth and he felt the urge to touch him so he was really happy when he left.

* * *

"Ok Naruto, tell me where we're going now" Sasuke said as he sat on the bed in Naruto's room; they had both showered and dressed and Sasuke still didn't know what was going on. Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"We're going to hang out with my friends!" he chirped as they made their way down the stairs. He pulled the raven into the living room where his friends currently resided, "hey guys this is Sasuke!" he introduced, a big smile covering his face. Shikamaru opened his eyes before closing them once more.

"I know, he goes to our school" Sasuke nodded as a greeting towards the brunette who had his eyes closed. Choji glanced at the raven and nodded in agreement.

"Have you never noticed him Naruto?" He asked while stuffing various foods into his mouth, Sasuke cringed in disgust while Naruto shrugged.

"Not really." He looked at Sasuke and smiled, "but that's ok since we're friends now, right?" the other teen nodded, a small smile making itself known on his face.

"Yeah." Kiba stood from the couch he was resting on, his headache was long gone and he was ready to have some fun!

"Enough with the introductions, I'm Kiba by the way, let's get out of here and have some fun!" he screeched in delight before running out the door, Naruto followed shortly behind. The other three made their way out of the house at a leisurely pace; Sasuke sighed as he watched the two teens shriek like kids and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The five of them stood in a circle in the park; after playing for an hour they decided to move on to something else.

"Ok," Kiba started with a serious face "who gets to pick first?" Shikamaru waved his hand lazily.

"I'm out, I wanna pick last." Kiba nodded before putting his fist out.

"The fairest and best way to choose is most definitely rock paper scissors." Naruto grinned as he held out his wrist, Sasuke scowled and Choji chewed, "rock, paper, scissors! Aww damn!" Kiba howled, Sasuke had a smug look on his face as the others wallowed in their defeat. The blonde sighed.

"Where do you want to go Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked, he knew he was choosing the worst possible place for Naruto and that made him oddly amused.

"The Library."

* * *

Naruto groaned as his head slammed down on the table in-front of him. They were in the library, he had never stepped in a library before and this was probably why. The place was too quiet and dreary, it took all his will power to not fall asleep! He took his head off the table and gave a death glare to the smug raven sitting opposite him.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" he whispered, he was tired of the librarian shouting at him for his loud voice.

"Of course I do, my life revolves around your suffering" Sasuke whispered back with a smirk, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So basically you're saying your whole life revolves around me." The other teen paused before his face burst into a deep scarlet, as he tried to hide his face in his hands Naruto chuckled, "you're so cute sometimes Sasuke." He chuckled even more when Sasuke's ears turned a pinkish colour.

"Hey Sasuke, who's your friend?" the blonde turned around and saw two pairs of pale eyes staring at him. Sasuke also looked up from his hands, the blush still faintly present.

"Nobody you need to know about Hyuuga" he snapped embarrassedly. Naruto giggled slightly.

"Don't be so rude Sasuke, hi I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you" he introduced himself with a large smile which was met with a smaller one.

"Likewise, the name's Neji and this is my cousin Hinata." Naruto smiled at the Hyuuga cousins, they seemed like nice people.

"Naaaarrruuutttoooo," a dreary voice called from behind him.

"Yes Kiba?" he asked while turning around to face his approaching friends. Kiba dragged his feet across the carpeted floor dramatically as his hands reached out to grab his best friend's shoulders, "we need to get out of here man, this place is sucking the life out of me!" he whisper screamed as he saw the scary librarian give him a death glare as he passed. He leaned closer to Naruto and whispered, "And, I think the librarian is out to get us!" Naruto couldn't help it and let out a loud laugh. He caught the evil look the librarian gave him before he nodded frantically,

"Kiba's right"

"About the librarian or the leaving?" Choji asked, the blonde and brunette shared a look before simultaneously saying

"Both."

"Let's get out of here then, it's Kiba's turn to choose" Sasuke said simply as he packed his stuff up and headed towards the door. The others trailed after him.

"bye Neji, bye Hinata!" Naruto shouted before he left the two cousins alone in the library.

"N-neji-niisan, w-what was-"

"Don't ask Hinata, just keep walking" She nodded sharply at his order after hesitating slightly and they ventured deeper into the library.

* * *

"Hide and seek, really Kiba?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the edge of their town and the forest area of it.

"Not just any hide and seek Naruto; this is hide and seek: forest edition!" He said dramatically, a grin plastered on his face

"How do you play?" Choji asked.

"Well you basically just play hide and seek in a forest, so you have to hide behind trees and stuff-"

"No shit Sherlock, how else are we supposed to hide in a forest?" Naruto asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, Sasuke snickered and Kiba snarled.

"That's not nice Naruto," Choji scolded, Kiba was about to pat the big guy on his back when he continued "you know Shikamaru's the real Sherlock of the group, don't go giving him false hope." Naruto and Sasuke burst into laughter and Kiba pouted.

"Choji, I thought you were on my side" the big teen just shrugged.

"We're here" Shikamaru notified them; they all looked to Kiba on instructions.

"How do we play again?" Sasuke asked.

"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" a glare was sent Naruto's way.

"You hide behind anything you can find and when the seeker is close you have to act like a ninja and run away stealthily. If you're not found after half an hour, just leave the forest and since it's not that big you just need to keep walking straight and you'll be fine." They nodded at the vague set of rules before a game of rock paper scissors commenced again to find the seeker.

"Seriously? We're all going to lose now that Shika's the seeker!" Kiba cried spectacularly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we going to lose? Only one person can lose hide and seek and the rest are winners" Kiba paused before stroking his fake beard with great concentration.

"Ah! You're right!" he shouted before he started rambling on about how being a ninja was in his blood.

"Go!" Shikamaru shouted indolently and soon, Naruto and Sasuke were off, they decided to stick together and let Kiba or Choji get chosen first. They ran deep into the forest, but not deep enough so they came out the other side. They stopped by a tree and Sasuke held onto it and panted, Naruto watched him amusedly.

"Not run often?" he asked as he enjoyed the sunlight dance across his sweat ridden skin. Sasuke gave him a small shake of his head.

"Not at all" he breathed out; he wasn't fond of sports, at all. Naruto chuckled before scouting the area, "he's going to find us easily, we need somewhere to hide" he said looking out for thick trees or large foliage but seeing none.

"The trees" his head whipped over to where Sasuke was standing, no longer catching his breath, "we can hide in the trees." Both Naruto's eyebrows raised before his face altered into a grin.

"You're right, nice thinking Sasuke." He walked around the space they were in, Sasuke not far behind in case they were to lose each other. "This one" the blonde said as he pointed to a small broken tree. Sasuke made a confused face.

"We can't hide there we'll get seen easily" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to hide in it; we're going to use it." He explained as he climbed the small tree, although still confused, Sasuke followed the blonde anyway.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked, they weren't high up and he failed to see what the blonde was trying to accomplish.

"Now" Naruto started, he turned and gave Sasuke a cheeky smile that had the raven's heart doing somersaults.

"We jump." Sasuke didn't have time to comment as Naruto had sprung as off the tree as he could and latched onto the branch of the tree a few feet away.

"Are you fucking suicidal? You could have killed yourself!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto hoisted himself up from his hanging position so he sat on it comfortably. The raven lifted a hand to calm his rapidly beating heart "don't scare me like that" Naruto gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry S'uke, I'll give you a warning next time, I promise now hurry up and come over here." Sasuke gaped at the blonde had he lost all his brain cells with the jump?

"I'm NOT doing that" Sasuke stated clearly, if Naruto thought he was going to risk his life for a game of hide and seek then he was dumb. Who would honestly do that?

"Come on S'uke, it's not that hard, trust me" Sasuke felt his heart jump at his new nickname but he wouldn't let himself be swayed by acrobatic organs.

"No Naruto, N, O, I'm not jumping!" Naruto sighed.

"It'll be fine S'uke, plus if you just stay there Shika will find you and you won't be able to find another hiding place in time" he tried to persuade the other teen but he just shook his head.

"I don't care if I lose." Naruto huffed, he didn't want to bring this up but Sasuke left him no choice.

"The loser has to buy Choji lunch." Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

"You mean I have to feed that... monster?" Naruto nodded.

"Still wanna lose?" Sasuke shook his head in a frightened manner.

"I don't want to be in debt for the rest of my life." Naruto laughed a grin re-stretched across his face; he motioned for Sasuke with his hand.

"Then come S'uke." The raven sighed, he wasn't going to win; he bent his legs and stretched his arms out behind him, his eyes were locked on the branch were he would grab hold off. He counted down in his head before he leapt off the branch as hard as he could and grabbed hold of the other one tightly once it was in his grasp. With Naruto's help he pulled himself up onto the branch and he mentally patted himself on the back for his first athletic accomplishment. "See Sasuke, I told you, you could do it" Sasuke gave the blonde a smile and grabbed his warm hand in his own and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah, thanks." The raven felt his heart jump again when a bright blush flushed over the skin of Naruto's face but didn't get to ask about it since a new voice joined them. "Hey are you guys done yet?" they looked down and saw Shikamaru standing there with Kiba and Choji.

"How'd you guys get up there?!" Kiba asked astounded, they ignored his question and looked at Shikamaru.

"I think the better question is, how did you find us?" Sasuke asked quizzically. Shikamaru gave a small chuckle.

"I could hear you guys shouting for the other side of the forest but I didn't go over to you since it would be troublesome." Sasuke chuckled.

"I guess we did forget for a moment that we were playing a game of stealth" Naruto nodded.

"Yup, just being with Sasuke here makes me forget the world." They talked for a while as Naruto and Sasuke made their way down. "One more game!" Naruto shouted, "right S'uke?" the blonde turned to the raven who gave him a small smile and nod.

"Yeah, one more game" Kiba joined in, they were standing outside the forest once more.

"That means you're the seeker since you were found first Kiba." The brunette groaned and mumbled profanities under his breath.

"So much for being a ninja" Naruto muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

"Do y'know what blondie? I'm going to hunt you down and make you cry you stupid piece of-"

"Whoa there Kiba, calm down," Choji soothed as he stepped between the two teens.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try dog-breath!" Kiba smirked.

"Is that a challenge blondie?" he asked tauntingly.

"You know it mutt" they shared playful smirks.

"On my mark?" Kiba asked Naruto who nodded. "Go!" Naruto charged off into the forest leaving Kiba behind to count. The other three forgotten just watched the match.

"Are they always like that?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru who was leaning against a tree.

"Pretty much." He answered simply, the raven nodded as he watched Kiba run into the forest after the blonde, "I see why they're best friends." Shika just nodded in agreement.

* * *

The group entered the park excitedly, "Naruto, you made the best choice ever! So much food!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his large friend.

"Isn't your place going to be having something to do with food? Why are you eating now too?" Choji turned and gave him a sharp look.

"You can never have too much food." Naruto chuckled before nodding, he turned to the rest of the group.

"I guess you all want to go explore on your own so we have to meet back here in an hour ok?" They all nodded but Sasuke snorted.

"You sound like a teacher" Naruto glared before smiling sweetly.

"If I'm the teacher does that make you guys the little kids cause you're doing a great job at being one." Choji snorted.

"Nice one" Naruto nodded before continuing.

"I'll go with Sasuke since it is my job to make sure he has a good time."

"I'll go with Choji, gotta make sure he doesn't eat too much" Shikamaru said with a small smile, Naruto had the biggest feeling Shika knew what the funny feeling was too but if he asked he would probably get the same reply that Kurama gave him.

"What about you Kiba?" the brunette turned his head away from Naruto and stomped childishly towards Shika and Cho.

"Don't speak to me Naruto; I haven't forgiven you for cheating in that second game." The blonde sighed heavily.

"I didn't cheat Kiba! It's not my fault you're not good at hide and seek." Sasuke snickered as the brunette continued to ignore Naruto, "whatever, be a diva, I don't care. See you in an hour guys!" he shouted as he dragged Sasuke over to the first ride he saw. They were in Rasengan Amusement park that was built to honor the death of the fourth mayor of their town, who, he found out last year, was his Father. Sasuke and he visited every single ride in the park, from the small boring ones to the big exciting ones and he loved them all. He especially loved how Sasuke's expression changed, how he would give a small smile then a big grin then a deep scowl then a loving gaze, he enjoyed looking at them all. "Ok Sasuke, this is the last ride and we have to get back to the others in 15 minutes," the raven nodded.

"What are we riding?"

"The Ferris wheel" Sasuke gave him a puzzled look.

"Why are we going on the Ferris wheel?" Naruto counted the number of people in-front of them in the line.

"Because we said we would go on every ride in this park didn't we?" Sasuke fidgeted and it got Naruto's attention.

"Yeah, I know but, isn't the Ferris wheel a couple's ride?" Naruto chuckled.

"Are you trying to hint at something S'uke?" the raven shook his head fervently as a deep crimson blush grew on his face. Naruto laughed at the cute sight and pulled Sasuke into a hug so he could bury his head in the crook of his neck which he did, "it doesn't matter S'uke, we're here to have fun and go on rides, couple or not ok?" Once he felt a small murmur of compliance against his shoulder he pulled away from the hug. "Then let's go!" he said enthusiastically pulling his friend into the small booth; the door closed and they were up. They sat on opposite sides of the booth and watched the view of the bright blue sky, there was no talking like the previous night but they both felt uncomfortable with the emptiness beside them. Sasuke decided to make the first move and he sat next to Naruto; their pinkie fingers brushed together and they both shivered at the contact. Naruto moved his finger so it curled over Sasuke's and he tugged it, Sasuke looked up, their eyes were locked with each other and the moment felt right. They slowly leaned together and their foreheads knocked together lightly, Naruto jerked into a standing position when the ride stopped and the door was opened. He walked out and away from the ride briskly and Sasuke followed closely behind, they met up with the others and Naruto didn't make eye contact with Sasuke for their entire journey to their next destination.

* * *

They sat in a private booth in the restaurant Choji's Father owned. They joked and laughed, Naruto still hadn't looked at Sasuke and it was annoying the raven.

"Does this place really sell anything?" He asked Choji, just to get his mind off his irritation.

"Yeah, my Pa can cook anything!" he boasted happily. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Does your Father have a card, I'd like to recommend him to my parents for any parties and such" Choji nodded before he got up and headed towards the door.

"Aww look at little Sasuke, being a good little boy and getting a card for his parents" Naruto teased making Sasuke smile, as long as they were talking, he didn't mind the teasing. Choji came back and handed Sasuke the card and not long after a plate filled with loads of dumplings was served.

"Before any of you start eating I have a proposition, my Pa said, if we finish this plate of dumplings in less than 15 minutes, he'll let you guys have free meals here for a year." Naruto jumped in his seat.

"Yes, easy money, this'll be a piece of cake with Cho here wont it?" he looked over to his large friend and was met with a frown.

"Actually I tried this on my own once and I couldn't finish half of it." The teens gaped at him.

"YOU couldn't even finish HALF?" Kiba asked skeptically before concealing his head in his hands.

"I give up" he stated, Naruto chuckled.

"You haven't even started yet. Come on guys, we should at least try and if we fail, we fail, right S'uke?" he looked over to the raven who nodded eagerly, he was trying a lot of things that day and he wasn't about to stop now. "Let's try it." He said looking at them, Shika sighed,

"Troublesome, we might as well." Kiba groaned as Naruto cheered, Choji smiled.

"I'll go tell Pa and a waitress will time us." A few minutes Choji re-entered the room with a waitress.

"Ready?" she asked them, they nodded; their eyes were locked with the dumplings in the center of the table, "Go!" And the race was on.

* * *

It wasn't a pretty sight, at all, the waitress gagged just remembering it, they were stuffing food into their mouths so fast you'd think their jaws would have broken. They didn't even chew it properly it was just swallowed as soon as it touched their tongues and it looked horrifyingly painful. Choji, the normally hungry man was scarred after the experience and could never look at dumplings the same way again. The normally quiet and lazy Shikamaru showed a lot of strength and speed as he shoved each dumpling down his throat and made room for the next. The normally angry Sasuke was very happy when the last dumpling was wiped of the face of the earth by his stomach. The normally happy Naruto was very sad that he couldn't walk properly due to his bulging stomach and the normally hyper Kiba was very much dead by the end of those 15 minutes. The five walked slowly and heavily as they trudged to Shikamaru's destination,

"Shika! Are we there yet?" Naruto asked as he walked down the hill and patted his plum stomach, he looked over to Sasuke who was rubbing his and gasped "Sasuke are you... pregnant?" the raven scowled at him before laughing.

"Yes Naruto, I'm pregnant but there's no Father!" he said dramatically wiping away the fake tears. Naruto chuckled softly.

"Fear not dear Sasuke, I will look after you and your child you can count on that" he soothed as he gently patted the raven's stomach and gave him a small wink.

"Guys we're here!" Shikamaru shouted from ahead of them, Naruto ran ahead to catch up while Sasuke stood there rooted to the spot, was he just flirting?

"Oi, Sasuke hurry up!" He was shocked out of his stupor and quickly made to catch up with the rest of them.

"Whoa" was all he could say, they were standing near a beautiful field filled with tall and luscious green grass that was just perfect for lying on.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kiba asked Shikamaru with a smirk, the lazy boy nodded.

"Yup, this is my cloud watching spot" Naruto gasped before running into the field and lying down on the grass.

"Guys this feels so good!" he shouted to the rest of them, Kiba followed next, then Shika and Cho then finally Sasuke. They lay with their heads making a circle, small chatter filling the air till slowly it faded into silence. Sasuke sat up and checked each of their faces, they were all sleeping contently he lay back down with a sigh, this was the first time he had ever hung out with a group of people his age, did that make him their friends? He hoped it did cause their day was fun; he was happy and got to try new things. He really wished...

"I really wish this day never ends." He said to himself before he slowly followed the others to a peaceful sleep; Naruto's blank face shifted into a smile, he agreed, he wanted to stay like that forever.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**valune: **Yupsies, a lot more progress, they're so close it's cute. Yeah, i'll never get over that either, my parents would never act like that for me :'(

**ShadowMaster7: **Thanks Ramen Ranger Black, i do try my best. No probs, all i did was type a few letter ;) *hugs back*

**VampireDoll666: **Well he kinda went into his childish state cause he was hungry. when he's cranky he talks in third person and when he's hungry he's childish, ah the ways of Iruka :)

**Shiona Acitu: **Yahoo, instead of interesting i got... cute! i got a new word! It feels like i've caught my very first pokemon. O.o

**Guest: **I'll write as fast as i can! You grow tomatoes? That's so cool, my dad grows tomatoes but they all look weird. He eats them anyway so i guess they taste fine :) For joining Team Tomato, you get a complimentary Tomato gift basket filled with all your favourite tomatoes!

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **Thanks and i did reply, read the bottom of chapter 11.

**RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions: **Really? Was it that funny to you? If your mental answer is yes then thank you very much :). Yes, it is very good times when that happens aye? You are cool, i wish i could split like that but no, i'm only immortal! What colour do you want to be then Ranger? Blue, Red and Black are already taken soo... HA! Don't worry about it, i'm probably ADHD too but no one needs to know that *mischievous smirk* ok, see you next chappy! *waves back* :3

**Guest 2: **I agree with you 100%, Kiba is a big stupid idiot who has the worst timing in the history of time. :(

**Guest 3: **Thanks, i'll try my very best to write as fast as i can :)

**falsedfaith691: **kiba really is annoying isn't he? But he has his good moments... i guess. :P

**alessa-vulturi: **Really? Thank you! It's nice to know that my idea is original XD

Yahooo! Thank you for joining Team Ramen, you get a complimentary ramen gift basket filled with all your favourite ramen.

Tee Hee, well you're going to have to wait till next chapter then aren't you ;) Btw, if you tell the police i attempted murder i'm going to have to go find you when you're all alone *creepy chuckle* :D

**FujioshiKiyo: ***Spoiler Alert* Naruto is going to meet the Uchiha family next chapter! Yahoo! I ship them too, that's probably why they're pared. I consider Kurama an Uzumaki too, he's such a good older brother figure! Yahoo! another team ramen follower, you get a complimentary ramen gift basket filled with all your favourite ramen!

**AN: Thanks for reading, as usual, please favourite, follow and/or review!**

**P.s. don't forget to vote on my poll! I need votes guys!**

**P.s.s. I was thinking of doing an omake of your choice kinda thing, so if you want to know, or want to see something that happened and i may not have mentioned it, review and tell me and i'll make an omake per chapter, (depends on how many choices i get) XD go ahead and ask guys!**

**RAMEN RANGER RED... OUT!**


	14. It's Nice to Finally meet you

**AN: Hey guys hope you like the chapter :)**

Thank you: **Lightingmist95, pinkmilk1715, Haru Hime-sama, Schiffer93 andKrazyKawaiiGG **for favouriting.

Thank you: **Gofifarow, pinkmilk1715, popdiva97, .angel, Unwavering Heart, Haru Hime-sama, MoonKissedDreamerEureka, ShatterNote and KrazyKawaiiGG **for following.

Beta'd by **ShadowMaster7**

**Review replys at bottom :C**

* * *

**It's Nice to finally meet you**

It was just turning seven when all five of them were woken up and they all decided to head home immediately. Naruto, being the gentleman he is, decided to walk Sasuke home to finish off his day. "Did ya have fun today S'uke?" Naruto asked the other teen absentmindedly as he watched the clouds pass.

"Yeah, it's probably the most fun I've had in my life." Naruto smiled at the sky.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Sasuke glanced at him before turning a corner on the road.

"But, my mood sorta got ruined by the fact that my parents are probably going to kill me once I get home." The blonde chuckled as they walked past his road.

"I'm sure they won't be that mad, and if they are, I'll come and explain the situation to them myself, ok?" Sasuke nodded and a smile grew on his lips.

"Ok." Sasuke stopped in-front of one house and Naruto followed suit.

"Wow Sasuke, your house is amazing, it's so much better than the dump I call a house" Naruto said as he gazed at the house in amazement.

"Stop, I like your house" Sasuke scolded, he didn't want to compare houses. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"I like my house too, wouldn't change it for the world but it's still a dump but its cozy, so that's all I need." Sasuke smiled at his words as he fished around for his keys, when he found them he was about to put them in the door but stopped.

"Oh, and I'll return your clothes to you next time I see you." Naruto shook his head; his blonde hair flopped around and shone in the dimming light of the sun.

"Keep 'em, they look better on you than they ever did on me." Sasuke snorted, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Like every other piece of clothing in the world" Naruto just smiled at the insult instead of giving him a comeback.

"But only I can work orange." Naruto stated, Sasuke paused, imagined it and shivered at the thought of him wearing orange.

"Yeah, only you can work orange." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke put his keys in the door.

"I'll see you around S-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto was cut off by the simultaneous shouts of his friend's name. He watched amusedly as Sasuke was pulled into a hug from his Mother, then his Father, then his older brother who he thoroughly protested to.

"Sasuke where were you?" his brother asked.

"Were you really at a sleepover?" his Mother enquired excitedly.

"Did you do anything illegal?" his Father questioned. Sasuke put his hand up to stop them from asking any other questions, Naruto was unnoticed by the family and watched the sight with great delight. He turned to his brother.

"I've been hanging out with my friends all day, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." Then his Mother, "Yes, I slept over at Naruto's house," then his Father. "No! Why would you even think that?" he asked, Fugaku shrugged.

"It's possible." Naruto couldn't hold in his amusement anymore and burst into a fit of laughter,

"You guys are hilarious!" He chuckled out as he wiped the tears away. The Uchiha's watched silently as the blonde laughed before Itachi spoke up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you Naruto-kun?" The blonde stopped laughing and smiled brightly at the older man.

"That's me, believe it!" he said happily. The parent Uchiha's smiled while the older brother Uchiha scrutinized the blonde before him. Naruto turned to the little brother.

"Well I'll see you later Sasuke, I gotta get home" he said with a small wave of his hand as he turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?" the small lady of the house asked him politely, he gave her a smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun, it would be quite the pleasure to have you in our company for a few more hours." Fugaku added in enthusiastically.

"Wow, you guys really know how to flatter someone, unlike a certain Uchiha over here." He said while gesturing in Sasuke's direction, he got a punch in the shoulder in return. "Sure, I'd love to stay if you don't mind." Itachi shook his head before gesturing for the blonde to come inside.

"Not at all Naruto-kun, not at all."

Naruto was getting along perfectly with Sasuke's family, he told all the right jokes, he said all the right things, he even smiled so perfectly, Sasuke's Mother had almost fainted after five minutes of his constant smiling. Sasuke sighed as he led Naruto up the stairs, his parents and brother had talked to the blonde for at least an hour and he had finally got them some alone time with the excuse of showing Naruto his room. He walked down the hall and opened his door and in a second Naruto was already inside.

"Your room is massive, what do you do in here?" Sasuke shrugged as he sat down on his bed, \

"study." Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed next to the raven.

"Is that really all you do in your free time?" Sasuke nodded and flopped down on his bed with Naruto next to him.

"Pretty much, if you haven't noticed, I don't like to do much." The blonde nodded then gave a playful grin.

"Until you met me right?"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, until I met you." They continued their conversation further; learning more about each other till an unwanted guest barged in.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto-kun, what are you guys talking about?" Naruto flopped over onto his stomach and grinned at the raven.

"Nothing much Itachi." There was a short silence and during that time Naruto was inspecting Itachi.

"Can I help you with something Naruto-kun?" the older brother asked in an amused tone, a smirk playing at his face. The blonde shook his head.

"No, it's just that, I think you would go really well with a friend of mine." Itachi as well as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"When you say 'go well with' do you mean a relationship?" Itachi asked his anxiousness growing.

"Who?" Sasuke asked from his spot on the bed as he also flipped over so that he was lying on his stomach.

"Kurama," Sasuke paused to think about it before nodding his head in agreement.

"You would go extremely well together" Sasuke said. The second eyebrow on Itachi's face rose,

"will I get to meet this 'Kurama'? And what does he look like?" The blonde thought for a moment before explaining as best as he could.

"Umm, he's about two centimeters shorter than you; he has crimson red hair maybe an inch longer than mine and matching red eyes. He has a lot of ear piercings and he has tattoos on his face like mine but instead of having three whiskers, he has two. And yes, you'll meet him soon since he's coming to pick me up." Itachi's eyebrows furrowed as he made a mental picture of Naruto's neighbor before he nodded.

"He sounds like my type." He said with a nod, Sasuke shook his head.

"What type?" the brothers' shared scowls while Naruto chuckled, he and Kurama acted like that all the time.

"Naruto-kun, your brother is here to pick you up!" a shout from downstairs interrupted their conversation. Itachi was out of the room and down the stairs in a flash and Naruto chuckled at his eagerness.

"I guess I'll see you later then." He stated as he got off the bed.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked hopefully which was quickly shot down by the shake of Naruto's head.

"Can't, sorry, I've got to spend the day with my God father and his best friend. But I'm free the day after" he said apologetically. Sasuke nodded understandingly.

"the day after then, let's go watch a movie or something. You should invite the others as well" Sasuke said with a smile as he followed the blonde out the door and down the stairs. He smiled brightly over his shoulder.

"Definitely!" As they made it into the living room, they were met by the scene of Itachi and Kurama sitting close together on the couch and flirting obviously with Sasuke's parents watching fondly. Kurama spots Naruto and makes to stand up but is pulled down by Itachi who kisses him on the cheek and pulls him up once more. Kurama blushes as red as his hair as he walked towards the entrance of the house dragging Naruto along with him.

"I'll call you!" Itachi shouted after him with a rare smile on his face.

"Bye guys, bye Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he was halfway through the door, "it was nice to finally meet you all!" he said lastly before he was pulled down the road. Itachi and Sasuke re-entered the living room and sat with their parents on the couch.

"I think I'm in love" Itachi sighed out dreamily as he held a hand above his heart. Sasuke made gagging noises as his Mother squealed.

"I'm so happy for you honey!" Fugaku nodded.

"Yes, only Sasuke is left now, but he won't admit his feelings." Sasuke blushed and scowled at his Father.

"Naruto and I aren't like that!" his family joked and he scowled. They weren't like that, where they?

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**VampireDoll666: **Same, i never do stuff like that and i really wish i did, i can't eat me some dumplings but i would've joined in for the free food. ;)

**falsedfaith691: **I know right, i just love them but it gets on my nerves how they dont even realise it!

**alessa-vulturi: **Thank you, Sasuke made an exception just for Naruto, and yes, Naruto is such a damn dobe!

**Shiona Acitiu: **Was it interesting? I'm glad you liked it and tried to express your opinion in more than one word, it helps me reply to it. ;D

**rebelghost85: **Trust me, the romance is so close i can smell it in the air. Wait for the right moment then pounce on it when it least expects it, that is when it's at it's best. Just thought i'd give you some imagery on how close the romance is so wait a bit longer please!

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **Thank you, but nooo! Where is my long, funny reply? I loved reading your reviews when they were long so why do you make them short? I better see a longer review next time or you wont be invited into the Ramen Ranger Team! (If you want to be in it that is.) X(

**RaidenKyuukestuki Productions: **Yes, i absolutely LOVE teasing you all. ;) That's a compliment, i actually quite enjoy being a cock blocker, it's fun. Thank you, i love ending chapters on either a sweet, cute moment or a cliffhanger. Yup, you are now the fourth member of our Ramen Ranger Team Purple, be very happy! He really is, i can just imagine it every time. :)

**ShadowMaster7: ***hugs back* No! Don't bug me! i'm trying to write more chapters! If i dont update for a long time i'm blaming it on you!

**Haru Hime-sama: **Thank you, this is in fact a NaruSasu so do not worry. ;) Thank you for all your love, i really apreciate it and even if you have no idea what to right, review anyway! :D

** MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **The Team most certainly does continue to grow, we now have a Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, Black Ranger and Purple Ranger! I like our version of justice, it really suits my lifestyle. Dont worry about what he said, i dont do deep thinking like that. everything is about to turn into hapiness and sunshine and rainbows for them, but when they become a couple, i'm going to add some typically relationship drama then some gang drama then a happy or sad ending, I haven't decided yet. Ramen Ranger Red- Away!

**Hopefulblessings: **Aww, really? Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'll keep writing for as long as i can, but not to long, people get annoyed at long stories, right?

**Shimmerwind: **If you don't mind, you could tell me some, i totaly dont mind adding then to my story if they make it better or more interesting! And if they're completely off topic, i could just create a small omake at the end of a chapter for each of them! :) It's ok, i dont mind, i've been busy with my Harry Potter marathon, i just realized how much i shipped Drarry (DracoxHarry)! Yahoo! Fluff all the time! Yes, please enjoy future chapter, that is the greatest joy to me. You seem like a very good supporter of the Ramen Rangers Team so thank you, and because of that fact, you are now officially invited to join the Ramen Ranger Team! (if you want to) and what colour do you want to be?

**AN: The next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for! So get ready for it guys! If you havent already, please follow, favourite and/or review, i would highly appreciate it!**

**P.s. Don't for get to vote on my poll, i am in need of votes! XD**


	15. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Thank you: **Sasuke-is-Badass, Noleewut, King Harpo, Kiku Honda of Japan and alicebaskerville05 **for favouriting.

Thank you: **Sasuke-is-Badass, Noleewut, PoisonKisses-HitsandMisses, King Harpo, Kiku Honda of Japan and alicebaskerville05 **for following.

Beta'd by **ShadowMaster7**

**Review Replys at bottom ;]**

* * *

**Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was ten in the morning and he was sitting between two old, drunk idiots, not the way he wanted to spend his summer. But he'd promised Jiraya he would stay home that day so that he could spend some time with his Godfather who he hadn't seen since the beginning of summer. Jiraya had invited his childhood friend over who also happened to be the current mayor of Konoha and was like a Grandmother to him. "Baa-chan, get away from me, you stink of alcohol." Naruto complained as he pushed the big breasted woman off of him; he was smacked upside the head.

"You idiot, don't be so disrespectful!" she snapped at him. It was only them two in the house at the moment as Jiraya went out to buy more wine. He scowled as the old lady slumped over the arm of the couch they were sitting on.

"I'll stop being disrespectful when you stop being a drunkard!" he shouted at her as she hiccupped hazily. She sat up wobbly and clutched the empty bottle closer to her chest.

"I can drink whenever I want to; you have no right to lecture me!" Naruto sighed and pried the bottle away from her hold with much difficulty before placing it on the coffee table.

"I'm fine with you drinking, but choose a better time instead of 10:00am in the morning!" he hissed out angrily as he tried to control his anger, oh, how he wished Sasuke was there. The raven had something about him that always made his mood feel better, he always felt at ease with him.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?!" Tsunade practically screamed in his ear; cradling it softly he glared at the intoxicated women.

"What was that for Baa-chan?" he whimpered. She gave him a harsh stare, her eyes becoming more focused.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem to be thinking a lot and that's not normal." He scowled at her mocking smirk before sighing and waving his hand lazily.

"it's nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind that's all." Her eyes softened considerably as he slumped into the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, he spared her a glance before sighing once more, it wasn't a bad idea but he didn't want to talk to only Tsunade, and as if reading his mind, Jiraya came stumbling through the door holding a bottle of beer.

"I thought you went to get some more wine?" Naruto said as he stood up and maneuvered the drunken man towards the couch and sat him in between Tsunade and him. The man looked at the bottle in his hands.

"Whoops" he slurred out before breaking into a fit of very unmanly giggles. Naruto sighed, so much for responsible adult, Tsunade slapped the man on the arm hard.

"Be serious Jiraya, Naruto is having problems and we need to listen to him." Almost immediately, Jiraya's eyes focused and narrowed at the blonde boy.

"Do I need to get rid of someone?" Naruto's eyes widened before he harshly hit the man on the back of the head.

"Hell no! What's wrong with you?" Jiraya rubbed the now sore spot on his head and scowled at the blonde.

"If I don't need to get rid of anyone what's the problem?" Naruto sighed profoundly, he leant forward on his knees and rubbed the back of his head slowly.

"I have this friend," he started after a lot of thought, the two elders listened attentively. "Whenever I see him I get this funny feeling" Tsunade nodded slowly.

"In what area?" she asked, he thought for a moment before answering.

"In the chest." Jiraya rubbed his chin.

"Left side or right side?" he considered the question.

"Left?" he guessed before he thought of Sasuke's smiles, his laughs, smirks and his grins. The feeling appeared, tingling him to his very soul, he nodded, "yeah, left." Tsunade and Jiraya scrutinized the boy carefully.

"This is a boy right?" the white-haired man asked, Naruto nodded and he sighed while Tsunade smirked. Naruto gave them hopeful looks.

"Do you know what this feeling is then?" he asked them, they both nodded, Jiraya sighed once more.

"I wanted great-god children but I guess if you're happy, I'm happy." He said dejectedly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade's eyes widened before she slapped herself in the forehead.

"Wow Naruto, you continue to amaze me. Never in my life did I think that you would be this stupid!" Both blonde eyebrows were raised in further confusion, he shook his head slightly.

"I don't understand." Tsunade growled at him in anger.

"of course you don't understand, you never understand! You think everything will just be handed to you on a plate so you think you don't need to think about things!" Naruto could feel his temper rising, but quickly cooled it, he needed to find out what this feeling was and they were his last chance.

"Please, please help me, the feeling is driving me crazy, please just tell me what it is." Tsunade sighed and stood from her seat, she started to pace the room.

"How often do you see this boy?" Jiraya asked from where he had been forgotten next to Naruto. He turned to face him.

"We only met properly recently but we've been spending most of our time together." Jiraya thought about it before continuing.

"How well do you know him?"

"I'd say we know each other pretty well, we've talked to each other about loads of things, he feels like a second best friend." Tsunade had stopped pacing and was listening intently to the conversation.

"Do you feel happy when you're with him?" the blonde thought back to all the times he had shared with the raven, over the phone and in person and smiled contently.

"Immensely happy, I never imagined that someone could make me feel this happy merely by the sound of their voice." There was a long silence in the room before Tsunade broke it with harsh growling in Naruto's direction.

"Why are you so oblivious? If you feel that way your feelings should be clear and yet you're asking us for help!" The blonde could feel his anger returning and he stood up so the woman was not towering over him, "if it's so obvious, why don't you just tell me? It'll save time and effort!"

"You can't be a child all your life Naruto! Someday you're going to have to grow up and face the world on your own and we won't be there to tell you the answers to all your problems! You give up before you try and ask someone else to solve it for you and that's one thing that I cannot stand about you! Your feelings are right there in-front of you and if you could easily figure it out yourself if you put in some effort. You could read a book and you'd find your answer, you could watch a movie, and you'd find your answer, you could talk to your friends, and you'd find your answer! So why are you giving up without even trying!" by the end of her long speech, the woman was panting harshly, she loved Naruto, she really did but the brat needed to learn he couldn't always be spoon fed. Naruto was dumbfounded, never had Tsunade been that angry with him, and it was over some feeling that everyone knew about except for him. He looked down to his feet with his hands clenched, he wanted to say something but he didn't know where to start. "Go to your room and figure it out, it really isn't that hard" she spoke softly. Not daring to look up, the blonde raced up the stairs and into his room before he sunk to the floor.

"If it's so obvious, why can't I see it?" he asked himself quietly before he picked himself up and threw himself on the bed and just lay there thinking. What did he feel when he was around Sasuke? He felt happy and special, Sasuke made him feel like he could do anything. He wanted to impress Sasuke and he wanted Sasuke to take notice of him and only him. He wanted to make Sasuke feel content; he'd do anything to make the raven smile and laugh and was happy to know that they were rare so not many people saw his dazzling features. He smiled into his pillow when he thought of all the times he saw Sasuke smile or heard him laugh and was pleased to know they were all because of him. He groaned and flipped over onto his stomach, he sounded like one of those guys in the cliché love movies tha-

Love. He sat up in an instant, his hand flew up to cover his open mouth, was this the feeling that constantly hit him every time the raven would show up. Was this the obvious feeling he felt that everyone else realized before him... love. He was in love with Sasuke. It sounded right, it felt right, he knew it was right; he nodded slowly and removed the hand that was covering his mouth.

"I'm in love with Sasuke."

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**Shiona Acitiu: **Thank you, it's nice to see that your reviews are growing bigger, so it wasn't sarcastic? That's great! :)

**VampireDoll666: **Yup, Itachi gets what Itachi wants, that's why he's so cool. Naruto will probably claim Sasuke since he's still oblivious to his feelings.

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons: **Thank you, i love Kurama and Itachi so they had to be put in there!

**rebelghost85: **Yahoo! Romance is definitely here so be ready to pounce cause Sasuke is gunna get caught!

**Sasuke-is-Badass: **Thank you for joining Team Tomato, you receive a complimentary tomato basket filled with all your favourite tomatoes!

**Noleewut: **Thank you, i'm happy you like my shippings, they're some of my favourite pairings X)! Thank you for joining team Ramen, you receive a complimentary ramen basket filled with all your favourite ramen!

**ShadowMaster7: **It's ok, i forgive you as long as you never do it again! It was fun talking to you too! *hugs back* Thanks. :D

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **Your review was just a big bowl of randomness... Thanks! I'm pretty sure that is how you say third one but just be sure i asked a friend. Your an american and i'm an englishian (no, that's not a word, i'm just english) Naa i don't really want to know about your bro's personal life but thanks anyways. For you it was 1:13, for me it was 6:22. Sorry about your belly, hope it feels better soon :) Your review was so long it got cut off on my phone, lol. Anyways, since you did a long review, you can join the Ramen Ranger Team! What colour do you want to be? Btw Rawr!

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **Fluff party! Yahoo! Obviously you do need some sleep cause you seem delusional. I was only joking, it will most definitely be a happy ending but there will be a lot of bumps on the road to reach it, (Wow, Ramen wisdom) so don't worry Blue, we most certainly wont have to mutiny :D.

**Guest: **Thank you, Itachi is most definitely a fan girl at heart, everyone in the Uchiha family is! You wrote 'cute' 6 times, that's a new record Yahoo! For you it was 2:38, for me it was 7:38.

**JustFabulous: **Thank you, i wanted to try something new with the Uchihas so i wrote them like that, plus writing them like that is too much hassle X(.

**Arissa Zakeri: **Umm, i don't know which i prefer, but in this story Itachi is more of the Seme, but Kurama will have many Seme moments and wont act like a weak Uke. ;)

**Shimmerwind: **Yahoo! Fluffiness is the best! I was going to do something like that, don't worry too much about thinking something up, i'll try figure stuff out by myself but thanks XD. of coure you can be Lime Green, you'll just be . So congratulations Ramen Ranger!

**AN: Hope you liked my chapter, please favourite, follow and/or review!**

**P.s. Watch out for ShadowMaster7's new story, 'The Book Store' it'll be good, i swear!**

**P.s.s. Don't forget to vote on my poll, vote's give me life!**


	16. From Ninjas to Parties

**AN: Thank you + Congratulations SasumaRevamped for being my 100th follower! You get 100 cookies! XDDDDD**

Thank you: **Cerustar** for favouriting

Thank you: **KShieru, Cerustar, sorachiin, SasumaRevamped, aznyaoilover and iizanonymous **for following.

Beta'd by **ShadowMaster7**

**Warning: **slight Sakura bashing (sorry if you like her but i hate her)

**Review Replys at bottom ;D**

* * *

**From Ninjas to Parties**

As soon as Naruto had woken up, he headed over to Sasuke's house. He stopped for a moment to consider if it was rude to just barge in on them like that but shrugged it off and continued to walk; Sasuke's parents were nice people, he was sure they wouldn't mind. As he walked he recounted the events from the night before, after he and Tsunade had gotten into a fight he realized that he was in love with Sasuke. He then proceeded to go down the stairs and apologies constantly to the older couple, they forgave him easily and he felt lucky to have such forgiving people in his life. After that he quickly went over to Kurama's house and told him everything that happened; his neighbor laughed at him and lectured him before sending him home. Unlike usual, Naruto went to bed early that night because he wanted to wake up early and see Sasuke since he was all that he could think of that night. He sighed happily; it all made sense now, love was an important feeling and needs to be figured out by the person. He mentally scolded himself for a minute because of his obliviousness before continuing on to the Uchiha Residence. When he arrived outside their door he knocked loudly three times and plastered a big smile on his face, "Sasuke~ Come out and play!" he shouted happily, he was really excited to see the Uchiha again ever since he had found out about his feelings, but he was also extremely nervous; what if Sasuke didn't want to see him? What if he thought Naruto was annoying and clingy? What if he never felt the same way about the blonde? The door swung open, interrupting Naruto's train of thoughts, and he saw Sasuke's Mother.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, what a surprise!" She squealed happily as she ushered him into the house, "Come in, come in, we were just about to have breakfast, would you like some?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the loud growling of his stomach; a blush spread across his face and he looked down at his belly with a scowl. Mikoto giggled as she pushed him in the direction of the dining room, "I'll take that as a yes," she said, giggling more when Naruto turned his head away in embarrassment. "Sasuke dear, look who's joining us for breakfast!" Mikoto announced as she and Naruto made their way into the room. When the blonde saw Sasuke his past anxiety came back immediately, he fidgeted in his fingers discreetly and his actions went unnoticed by all except Mikoto. She giggled softly, "don't worry Naruto-kun, just act as you normally do and everything will be fine." She whispered gently into his ear. He turned slightly to give her a shocked look that slowly melted into determination as he nodded sharply at her. He looked at his friend and put a smile on his face.

"H-hey Sasuke, what's up? I decided to come over." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his stutter but nodded at him anyway.

"I'm good, you came to pick me up for the movie right?" he asked. Itachi and Mikoto let out girly squeals, "is my little brother going on a date?" Itachi asked with a laugh. The younger scowled at his brother, "we're going with some others too so it's not a date, right Naruto?" Sasuke assured, turning to the blonde for some back-up. He nodded feebly as he took his seat next to Sasuke, how he wished it was a date, if only Sasuke knew how he felt.

* * *

Once the pair had reached the cinema, they had immediately spotted their group. "Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed as he jogged up to them, Sasuke lagged behind. Naruto and Kiba did a big, long, complicated handshake while Sasuke said 'hello' through small nods to the others.

"So what are we watching?" Sasuke asked once Naruto and Kiba stopped their annoying squealing over nothing in particular.

"Some ninja movie." Shikamaru answered with a yawn, "it's supposed to be really good" he explained, Sasuke nodded.

"What's it called?" his brother was quite into ninjas so maybe he could recommend it if it really was good.

"Uh, I think it was, 'Road to Ninja' or something." Choji said as he stuffed more chips into his mouth; Sasuke thought about it, remembering the name almost immediately.

"What are we waiting for, let's go watch us a movie!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically while running into the theatre, Kiba was not far behind. Sasuke sighed and followed slowly with the other two; he hoped it was worth the money he spent.

* * *

The group of five walked out of the cinema horrified.

"Wasn't that creepy? The main characters looked like us and had the same names as us, well except Naruto, he was Menma." The blonde growled at Kiba.

"In case you didn't pay attention, his name was Naruto but they thought he was Menma since he was in a different dimension! Plus, I hate Menma!" he stated proudly. Sasuke snorted.

"You don't have to pay attention to every little detail in the film Naruto." The blonde glared at the raven.

"Like you're one to talk, you were watching the screen so carefully I'm pretty sure you didn't blink the whole time." The others laughed as Sasuke cracked a smile; the blonde felt himself getting lost in it, they were so rare and so amazing that he really wanted to keep Sasuke laughing forever. He was brought out of his stupor by a nudge on his arm; he looked over at his best friend Kiba who pointed in a direction not so discreetly

"Sakura Haruno twelve o'clock dude." Naruto internally groaned, he was on a very delicate emotional rollercoaster and he didn't need Sakura to break it. It was very easy for him to be annoyed by Sakura's presence; he had a humungous crush on her until the start of summer when he started talking to Sasuke and completely forgot about her and her dyed pink hair. He groaned aloud when the pin-haired girl noticed their group and made her way towards them with her best friend Ino Yamanaka. Ino wasn't that bad, she had her moments, but the one he really didn't want to see was Sakura; but for the sake of acting like everything was normal, he put on his best smile and welcomed Sakura with open arms, literally. "Hey there Sakura, are you finally willing to go out with me?" he asked cheerily, while on the inside he was dreading the fact that Sasuke would hear him flirting with someone else. The girl gave him a mean glare and pushed him away harshly, making him stumble slightly.

"In your dreams Naruto, I came over here to see Sasuke-kun." She squealed as her and her blonde friend fussed over the raven boy who was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Ouch Sakura-chan, you hit me where it hurts" Naruto said as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest where he was pushed. She didn't as much spare him a glace as he winced from the pain, Sasuke glared at the girl.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone, he wanted to hang out with his friends today, not get hounded by rabid fan girls; he had enough of that during school.

"Well actually Sasuke-kun, Ino and I were just heading to a party and were wondering if you wanted to come too" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes and pushing up her boobs. Sasuke snorted in disgust.

"No thanks, I'm spending the day with my friends." He said promptly as he turned to walk away,

"You can bring your friends with you!" she said desperately as she grabbed onto his arm. He shook her off angrily and was about to shout at her when Naruto cut in.

"Let's go Sasuke, it'll be fun!" Naruto said cheerily as he pulled Sasuke slightly so that he was leaning on him. The blonde forced a smile at the jealous Sakura, "we'll go Sakura-chan, don't worry" she sneered at him before turning to walk down the pavement.

"It's this way, let's go." She strutted down the path, the others following shortly, Choji and Ino were talking animatedly and laughing at moments, Shikamaru was texting his girlfriend to see if she was at the party, Naruto and Sasuke stood near the back, not saying a word to each other but keeping close, accidentally brushing their shoulders or knuckles together in instants, and Kiba stood at the back, watching his best friend with a calculating stare, Naruto was brooding over something, he could tell and as his best friend it was his duty to find out and help the poor blonde. A malicious grin overcame his face, yes, it was his job indeed.

* * *

Sasuke had no idea how he ended up in that situation. As soon as they entered the house Shika had run off saying he was going to find his girlfriend Temari, Choji and Ino hit it off and probably went somewhere to make out, Kiba had pulled Naruto away saying they had some important stuff to talk about so he was left alone with Sakura. Ok, maybe he did have an idea of how he ended up in that situation, but it's not like he wanted to. He walked over to the table near the middle of the room and grabbed a drink; Sakura followed his every move like a lost puppy. He glanced over at her and turned away in disgust as she tried to show more of her nonexistent cleavage, he groaned this was not going to end well.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**alessa-vulturi: **He probably is going to try and win Sasuke over but it wont be much of a challenge since Sasuke likes him back but doesn't realise it. There will be some ItaKyuu action in a few chapters.

**ShadowMaster7: **You really like hugs don't you? But it's ok since i'm a hug maniac too! *hugs back* You're very welcome, anthing for a friend ;D

**VampireDoll666: **Yeah, he really was slow but at least he figured it out before Sasuke, they're both oblivious when it comes to love and such.

**Shiona Acitiu: **Yes! New words unlocked! This is so fun, gimmie more words! XD

**rebelghost85: **Yup, time for some prowling. But i must warn you, there wont be much action or drama, just a lot of Sakura bashing and maybe some crying Sasuke. ;)

**Haru Hime-sama: **Yahoo, everybody's got the feels! Thank you very much, i appreciate the compliments they are making me extremely happy. XD Ohh, what's your first language then? O.o

**falsedfaith691: **I know right? Naruto is so damn dumb sometimes he really needs to think!

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **Don't worry i wont judge, i spell things wrong all the time! I'm pretty sure we can handle it, we're all pretty awesome ourselves ;). Hmmm, i'm Red but i'm pretty sure you can be blood red so welcome to the team Ramen Ranger ! I'm sorry it's short, i promise, after this chapter, i will try to make them as long as possible, without rambling. Well that's good for you and while you were sleeping, i was working my butt off in school so be happy! Yahoo, free food! *takes apple juice and ice cream* i love apple juice especially when it's capri-sun! What type of ice cream is it?

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **I love sleep, it is one of my most favourite things to do. Ok, i wont joke like that again but i was partly serious, i could just be bored and decide to end this fic on a bad note, but that is very unlikely to happen so don't worry! *sweat drops at the badly hidden weapon and slowly backs away* I've said this to many people: yes Naruto is dumb, i havent said this to many people: but he has his moments! So, there. Of course, what would we do without our God Parents there to kick some well needed sense into us? :D

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons:** I dunno, you're going to hve to wait and see, but if i had to make a guess, he would probably say yes since on the inside Sasuke is quite the helpless romantic ;)

**MooMooCat(Guest): **Thank you, i always love to hear that people are fangirling over my fic :)

**Arissa Zareki: **Yeah, if you want some ItaKyuu scenes i would love to add them in, i think it would be quite fun to write about them. ;]

**valune: **Yup, 1 done 1 to go. Tsunade is like a mother to Naruto so she's just doing her job and keeping him on the right path :D

**Shimmerwind: **Ohh, Drunken fluff you say? i had no idea! Oh, getting drunk, that always does lead to events of either bad or good outcomes, the question id, which one should it be? Yes, you are L Green Ramen Ranger and don't you forget it! GOOOO RANGERS! WE ARE THE BEST RANGER TEAM IN THE WORLD!

**Guest: **... Don't.

**AN: Thanks for reading, if you haven't already, please follow favourite and/or review!**

**P.s. Please vote on my poll! It'll be worth it!**


	17. Pink Haired Disaster

**AN: Wow, it's been almost a week since i last updated, but it's only because I've been so caught up with harry potter fics cause i just found out i'm a major Drarry fan and there are so many Drarry fics and it has made me so happy! Btw, i'm very sorry guys, this is a really short chapter.**

Thank you: **Fuyuki Ain, Aryin, domonono, Yuki Kyuu Aizawa, ToasterOven24, Teppen, novasoel, patos:vuelan and Lycidas **for favouriting.

Thank you: **theDireOne, ToasterOven24, Nad1809, Chenellie19, domonono, , Yuki Kyuu AizawaBellisima60, Amber Ice Fox, Teppen, novasel and Don'tletmadnesswin321 **for following.

Beta'd by **ShadowMaster7**

**WARNING: Sakura bashing XD**

**Review Replys at bottom :)**

* * *

**Pink Haired Disaster**

Sasuke groaned as he tried to create a larger space between him and the annoying pink haired girl next to him. His day was not going well; it started off fine enough, he got to spend time with Naruto and his other new friends and they watched an interesting movie which he had to remember to mention to his brother later. But now, here he was, at a party with an annoying slut who wouldn't stop touching him. He officially hated parties. He scanned the room for a familiar mop of blond hair as he picked up a cup of juice from the table he was standing near. He sighed in defeat when he didn't sight him; being away from the blonde made him feel insecure for some reason and when they were together he felt ecstatically happy. It really pissed him off to no ends when the blonde flirted shamelessly with the pink haired thing that didn't as much spare him a second look. But what pissed him off more was the fact that the pink haired bitch treated his blonde like he was dirt, and that was something he wouldn't stand for. He froze and backtracked, he had just referred to Naruto as his blonde and he didn't mind the sound of it. He brought the cup to his mouth and took a small sip, from the corner of his eye he could still see the girl watching him intently and he groaned once more as she proceeded to ruin his happy thoughts. The raven cringed at the taste of the bitter juice that he had just found out was alcohol. He slowly lowered his cup to the table and went back to his thoughts; he didn't understand why he felt so close to the blonde and why he wanted to be closer.

It was as if he was in lov-

"We're all alone" a voice close to his ear brought him out of his musing. He took a side step away before glaring at the girl that had the audacity to get close to him. He looked at her with deep disgust as she lifted the cup he recently placed on the table and drank it with great vigour; she gave him an annoying smirk as she placed the now empty cup back onto the table and took a step towards the raven. He kept his gaze on hers as he answered her unnecessary statement.

"Not really, we're at a party." He deadpanned and she broke into an uncontrollable fit of irritating giggles. He took another step away from her as heads turned to stare at the girl who laughed as if she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. Once she had finished she looked at Sasuke and gave him, what she thought was, a sexy smirk.

"Do you want to be alone?" she replied slyly as she pushed her chest out. He scowled at her; did she really think he liked her?

"I'd rather choke on my own vomit" he said in revolted tone as he tried to keep her out of his line of sight. Her nose scrunched up in confusion, she obviously thought Sasuke wanted her and it made him snort in dismay.

"that doesn't sound very nice." She stated stupidly, he sighed at her obliviousness, she was as unaware as Naruto, but he made it cute, not annoying.

"Neither does looking at your face for more than a second but at least the other one's bearable" he said frustratedly, he had no patience for this conversation and he really hoped she got the hint and left him alone, but apparently Sakura wasn't like that.

"Are you insulting my looks?!" she shrieked loudly, many eyes were turning to look at them and Sasuke didn't want the attention, he didn't want to be seen with the pink haired abomination. He clapped slowly and sarcastically with a small shake of his head.

"Congratulations, you figured out that, I. Don't. Like. You." He could tell that most of the party was probably watching them by now since the music had died down until it was just a low murmur and there were small whispers forming around them. The pink haired bitch fumed as her face turned redder than her hair.

"I'll have you know that many people think of me as beautiful!" she screeched loudly and Sasuke snorted in amusement.

"Well those people must have been blind since you're pretty ugly to me." Snickers resounded throughout the crowd and Sasuke smirked smugly at the thought of him being a comedian, maybe the witty clown duo could make their appearance.

"How dare you?!" Sakura was practically screaming and the raven had to refrain from lifting his hands to cover his ears.

"It wasn't a dare, I said that out of my own free will." He explained nonchalantly and let a little snigger escape his mouth at the growing red complexion on Sakura's face. Her eyes flitted to the drink covered table and Sasuke knew exactly what she was about to do; he took a step forward as she took one towards the tale and lifted a full cup. She raised her hand so that she could pour it all over him when his hand was over hers and was forcing the cup to tip in her direction. The red liquid when down the middle of her white blouse and had probably permanently stained it; she screamed horrifically close to Sasuke's ear before storming out of the house without a glance back. The raven didn't as much give her a glance as she left but sighed with relief when he heard the door slam closed, he was glad that was over. Not even a few seconds after, the party was back as the music pumped and people danced. Sasuke turned to walk to the door, he didn't want to stay at the party any longer, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his forearm. He turned to face the blonde he had been looking for this whole time, an amused smile covering his face as they stared at each other. The raven could tell immediately that he had witnessed the whole interaction; he sent the other a smirk which was returned with a happy grin.

"let's get out of here." Naruto said as he led the other teen to the front door and into the growing night.

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**VampireDoll666:** I Didn't want to add her, but at the same time i did because i wanted to bash her so... YAHOO! BYE BYE SAKURA! XD Yup, Sasuke is taken and i think he's about to find out!

**rebelghost85: **Don't you worry, he definitely will; just wait for it, it's coming. O.o

**ShadowMaster7: **Hugs heal the world! I'm waiting for the second chapter so good luck! Thank you for loving this, it loves you back. :D

**Shiona Acitiu: **Hmm, if you want to, i don't mind if you say interesting everytime but new words add to the adventure. Nope, none of that is happening, i think i've made you all wait enough so wait two more chapters or so and all of you will be sqqueling with happiness! XD

**GaaraFanGirl2014: **Yaay, i choose chocolate! i think you can use either but 'anyways' would probably be more correct. Hmm, what song is that? Yaaay, more milk and some oreos to go with, *takes oreos and milk* Thanks, i love getting food! =D

**RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions: **Seriously, three? Am i a fast updater or are you getting here too slow? Ohh, that sound horribly painful, are you ok now? Hehe, i kinda like to torture people so you're going to have to wait for a bit longer XD There will be some Kurama Itachi action but i really don't know wether or not to give them their own chapter or give them a short section, i'm going to let you choose so coose wisely O_o. Bye Purple, i've still gotta hang here for a while but i'll see you later and don't worry, i appreciate every word of everyone's reviews :)

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **Their relationship just faces one obstacle after another, are you sure you want to take on this mission blue, it may be dangerous? It's ok, Sasuke has quite a high tolerance for alcohol, unless he's in a bad mood, then he gets drunk by the smallest of sips XD

**falsedfaith691: **Thank you for voting, it is most appreciated! :D I'm pretty sure you can't get STD through kissing but hey, with Sakura, it may be possible, Kiba doesn't ruin, he helps, yay Kiba!

**WinterPrayersOfTheMoons: **Yup very helpless, that's why Naruto i going to sweep him off his feet, literally! (literally: maybe, maybe not)

**JustFabulous: **All of my friends who watch Naruto, hate Sakura, so welcome to the Sakura Haterz club JF, we're happy to have you (no offense to Sakura fans). Thank you for loving it, that makes me very happy! XD

**alessa-vulturi: **Thank you, i'll give you ItaKyuu just you wait! Sakura is very annoying isn't she? Yeah Sasuke, fight for your man!

**Shimmerwind: **I like the idea of them getting drunk but that's not going to happen at this party, sorry, but it will happen in one of the later chapter so watch out for that! Horray for ItaKyuu. one of the best pairings in Naruto! (in my opinion)

**Guest: **Thank you, sorry for the long update but i still gotta read!

**Yuki Kyuu Aizawa: **Sorry, they are pretty much all over the place aren't they, i'll try my best to keep them in character instead of OOC.

**Teppen: **Thank you very much, they are both dumb in their own ways but Naruto is learning and Sasuke is almost there! I'm afraid to say that she'll never learn, in her imagination they're there but just not in real life. Everyone loves ItaKyuu don't they, i'm getting so many mentions!

**Guest: **Thank you, that means a lot to me, i hate Sakura too so welcome to the club! It isn't Naruke but i like it, i have officially named this fic a Naruke! They could, but they're both stubborn as hell and both love to be right! Ohh, another tomato grower? Wow, universe, that confident huh? Well gues i'm going to have to taste them and see if they're the best aren't i, *sticks hand out* gimmie the tomatoes!

**Don'tletmadnesswin321: **Thank you, i quite liked that one too, i was pretty proud when i came up with it and gave myself a much deserved pat on the back XD

**AN: Hope you've liked this fic so far, if you have, please favourite, follow and/or review!**

**P.s Go read ShadowMaster7's new story 'Book Store' it is really good and it's gonna get even better!**

**P.s.s go vote on my poll and thanks to those who already voted XD**

**P.s.s.s Go read some Drarry, i love it!**

**RAMEN RANGER RED... OUT!**


End file.
